MLP The Hunt for Princess Celestia and Luna
by Defender-Of-Br0nies
Summary: Equestria is in ruins and the princesses have been captured. Twilight and her friends, along with many ponies from Equestria, are on a quest to find them. They will face many dangerous obstacles. However, they're not the only ones trying to find the princesses. An evil force are on the search for them, not to rescue them, but kill them. Cussing, Little Adult Content, Gore, Violence
1. One Trick Pony's Past

**A/N**

**Hey everybody how are you doing? Here is the first chapter of my new story. Hope you enjoy, and sorry for keeping you waiting for a long time. Anyway, read on to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

_**[Canterlot]**_

One Trick Pony was pacing back and forth glancing at Princess Celestia and Luna from time to time. He stopped and sat down facing the two sisters. Behind him was another tall pony, but this pony's face was hidden by his hat. He wore a dark purple hat, cape, and had a black cane with a purple, and blue, crystal ball at the top. He was young and he had a black colored coat. He just stood there by One Trick Pony's throne relaxing. One Trick Pony looked behind him at the pony, then back at the princesses.

"You should really stop worrying Princesses," One Trick Pony said," if you think about it. It's not really that bad. Besides, you'll rule by my side."

"I wouldn't rule with you if my life depended on it!" shouted Princess Celestia. One Trick Pony looked at her wide eyed. Then he shook his head and sighed.

"What are you angry about my dear," asked One Trick Pony in sadness," I mean. I'm the ruler right now, I'm the most powerful, I'm the tallest pony, I'm pretty much invincible. What do I have…"

"You unleashed all of your friends, EQUESTRIA'S BIGGEST THREATS, in all of Equestria," Princess Celestia shouted angrily," and for what. To kill Twilight and her friends, and rule Equestria for good?" One Trick Pony was caught off guard. His eyes were wide, and he almost stumbled back in shock.

"You have anything else to say?" shouted Princess Celestia. Luna was besides her staring at One Trick Pony. One Trick Pony opened his mouth, but nothing could come out. He shut his mouth shut, and turned around and walked out of the room. The other pony followed him out the room. As soon as they walked out the pony closed the door behind them. One Trick Pony was breathing heavily as he began pacing back and forth.

"You alright buddy?" asked the giant pony.

"I don't know. I mean. She's so stubborn, and… I don't know what to do anymore."

"Did you ever tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"You know. Tell her the truth about you."

"No. Oh no, no, no, _no_. She wouldn't accept me. You know that!"

"You're probably right, but you can't hold it in forever. What you feel is a powerful substance my friend. Be careful."

"I know, but I don't think I can tell her. I'm too afraid."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"What's so funny?"

"You remind me when we were back in school. You said the same thing. You were too afraid, and nervous to ask her."

"This is more serious though. I'm much older, and more mature then when we were in school."

"Yeah, but just think about it. Why do you think she won't accept you?"

"I don't know."

"Just think way back when you first felt that way. Close your eyes and I'll take you into your memories."

_**[Flashback]**_

It was break time in magic school, and everypony was walking around socializing with one another. One Trick Pony was the smallest in the entire school. He was walking and was getting bumped into by everypony around him. He wasn't liked at school. All the bigger ponies pushed him around. Two older ponies pushed him on the floor and laughed.

"Good going doofis!" said one of the ponies laughing. One Trick Pony stood up dusting himself off. He shut his eyes ignoring them. He walked away and then he was grabbed and thrown to the ground. Everypony looked at the scene and gathered around them.

"Kill him!" shouted one of the ponies towards the bullies. The bullies nodded in agreement.

"Give him what he deserves!"

"Knock him out!"

"Smash his face into the ground!"

"Crush him!"

One Trick Pony stood up and ran away from them. The crowd pushed him back into the fight. The bullies grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. One Trick Pony struggled to get up. He stood up dazed. His vision was blurry. He shook his head. When his vision cleared, he saw one of the ponies standing in front of him. The pony slammed his hoof into his face. One Trick Pony held his face in pain. The pony grabbed his head and slammed it to the ground over and over again. One Trick Pony's eyes were closed shut, swollen. Blood came out of his nose and mouth. He gasped for air. One of the other ponies grabbed a pipe and struck One Trick Pony in the head with it. A deep gash opened on his head, and blood shot out of it. He fell to the ground limp. His breathing began to slow down. He looked up and saw the pony holding the pipe smiling. He raised the pipe and smiled at One Trick Pony. One Trick Pony stared at him with his whole face stained with blood. Tears began to flow down One Trick Pony's cheek. Before the pony struck, the pipe was taken from his hoof. Then the pipe hit the pony hard on the face sending him back. Celestia held the pipe in her hoof and kept hitting the pony on his side. She backed up and stood in front of One Trick Pony guarding him. One Trick Pony breathed in weakly as he stared up at her. She looked at the others with an angry expression on her face. The other pony looked at his friend and back at Celestia with a shocked look on his face. He pulled out a knife and held it out in front of him. Celestia just gripped harder on the pipe. Then more ponies gathered around her wielding knives, bats, and pipes. Celestia changed her expression from angry to scared, but she stayed in front of One Trick Pony.

"I won't let you hurt him." said Celestia. Then two of them charged at her. She threw the pipe, but before she did she was hit in the head with a bat. She fell to the ground limp, and with her eyes closed. One Trick Pony looked at her limp body in shock.

"See what happens you moron," said the pony," don't ever mess with my gang."

"You better leave her alone." One Trick Pony said weakly. The pony turned to look at One Trick Pony. One Trick Pony was hit on the side with a baseball bat. He coughed out blood.

"Nopony talks to Youngblood like that!" said the pony angrily. One Trick Pony stared at Celestia with pleading eyes. Then he shut his eyes. Celestia began to gain consciousness. She sighed out in pain.

"Stay away from him." she said weakly. Youngblood grabbed her and hit her face with a bat.

"I said leave her alone!" said One Trick Pony angrily. His eyes turned into red reptile-like eyes. His teeth fell out, and were replaced with sharp teeth. His wings, and horn, grew longer. He began to grow in size, and his attitude began to change as well. Everypony looked at him in horror. He stared at everypony in anger. Then he slammed the wall, and pulled a piece of debris from it and threw it at the crowd. He smashed ponies with his hooves, and killed them with his magic. Everypony ran away except for Youngblood, who just stood there fearless. He stared at One Trick Pony with anger and darkness in his eyes. One Trick Pony shouted at Youngblood in anger. Youngblood wasn't afraid of him. He just stared at him with dark eyes.

"We will finish this later." Youngblood said. He turned slowly and walked away. One Trick Pony walked to Celestia who was bleeding out of her nose and mouth, and had a gash on her face. He began to cry. He carefully put Celestia in his hooves, and lifted her to his chest. He had tears pouring down his face. She looked up at him with sorrow, and fear, in her eyes.

"It's ok. Oh please don't be afraid," said One Trick Pony softly," I didn't mean to scare you. I made a terrible mistake. I'm so sorry princess." One Trick Pony lifted her to his pleading eyes. She put her hoof on his giant face.

"It's ok shorty," said Celestia laughing softly," and please don't call me princess. I like your new look. It makes you look more daring, and different." One Trick Pony smiled.

"Yes ma'am." One Trick Pony said happily. Celestia wiped his tears, well she tried. One Trick Pony and Celestia looked into each other's eyes. They smiled and stared at each other for a while.

[Celestia's house]

"I don't want you near that monster ever again!" Celestia's mom said.

"But mom…"

"No buts. He nearly killed you along with the other thirty-four ponies he killed."

"He was protecting me mom!"

"He was making you think he was protecting you so that he can attack without you ever seeing it coming!" One Trick Pony was outside listening with a sad look on his face.

"No he…"

"This conversation is over!"

"No it's not! I will hang out with him tomorrow at magic school!" One Trick Pony smiled happily when he heard this. Somepony cares for him.

"No you will not! Not with that beast! I shall send guards to lock him away forever!" One Trick Pony had a scared expression on his face, and then he flew away to the skies.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, and while I do that I will wipe your memory! You won't remember anything that happened today!" Celestia gasped as her mom's horn glowed, and that was the last thing she saw. Her mind was wiped out, and from that day forward she didn't remember One Trick Pony, and thought that he was an ugly monster. One Trick Pony ran away from home after killing his parents, and tore his little brother's wings off. One Trick Pony went up on a mountain, and hid in a cave. He was crying for months as the only pony that cared for him forgot who he was and hated him. Then something snapped in his head. He wiped his tears and stood up tall. He wouldn't be nice to nopony any longer. He would become the most feared alicorn in all of Equestria, so that's what he became.

_**[End of Flashback]**_

One Trick Pony had tears pouring down his eyes. He opened his eyes which were red from his tears.

"I never thought that her mom was the reason for Princess Celestia to hate me." One Trick Pony said sadly.

"I'm sorry for the loss." said the other pony. One Trick Pony walked back into the room. Princess Celestia and Luna watched as the two tall ponies walked back into the room. Princess Celestia saw the tears pouring from One Trick Pony's eyes. He looked at her with pleading eyes. She looked at him and then an image popped up in her head. She saw him staring at her as she was injured in his hooves. He was smiling with a tear coming down his cheek, and she was smiling back nuzzling his cheek. Then she blinked her eyes a couple times.

"Everything alright Tia?" asked Luna.

"Yeah," said Princess Celestia," just saw something weird." Princess Celestia looked at One Trick Pony with a curious look in her eyes. He stared back at her.

"Do you remember the time when we were just kids, and we fought off the entire army of morons trying to kill us?" asked One Trick Pony smiling at Princess Celestia.

"I don't remember that. When in my life did I ever help you out?"

"We had something. You can't remember though because your mind was erased." One Trick Pony said crying.

"That's what mom and dad did to you that night?" Luna asked wide-eyed.

"What do you mean that night?" Princess Celestia asked curiously.

"You know what I'm talking about?" asked One Trick Pony with hope that Luna can help get Celestia's memory back.

"First of all, how do you know about that night?"

"I was listening from outside the window."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Celestia.

"Would you help me get her memory back?" asked One Trick Pony.

"What did you ever do for us?" asked Luna.

"I will set you guys free, and stop all of this…" Before he could finish something caused his whole body to fill up in pain. He screamed in agony, and then his eyes turned red.

"I will never set you free. I will rule all of Equestria. Equestria will fall to the ground along with you." One Trick Pony said grimly. The other tall pony looked at him in shock.

"Something's wrong with him," the pony said to himself," something is controlling him. I must figure out what."

"You there," said One Trick Pony pointing at his friend," get me a table to rest my legs on! We will send my friends to tear the very flesh of Twilight's friends!"

"Something's definitely wrong." said the pony.

**A/N**

**There you have it, the first chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment, or send me a message of what you think about the story so far. Be sure to check out the other stories, so you know what's going on. Stay tuned to see what happens next. Brohoof/)**


	2. Friend or Foe?

**A/N**

**Hey guys, what's up? Here is the second chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Read on to continue from where we left off. Enjoy!**

_**[Everfree Forest]**_

Twilight and her friends were walking quietly through the forest making their way to Canterlot. They have lots of ponies who have come to help them through their quest for Princess Celestia and Luna. They have gone a long way so far, and many ponies are tired. The Wonderbolts were flying ahead of the group checking if it was safe.

"Where did Hope Rarity Scratch go?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I sent her to Canterlot disguised as a Renovy," said Twilight Sparkle," she's in there searching for One Trick Pony."

"You won't find him!" shouted out a voice. Everypony looked around wielding their weapons.

"Who said that?" shouted Rainbow Light," come out or else you'll get hurt!"

"You won't hurt me," said the pony," it's impossible."

"Oh yeah?" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Yes," said the pony," just try and you won't get anywhere." Rainbow Light smiled grimly.

"No problem!" said Rainbow Light and Rainbow Dash. They both took to the skies and circled the area. Rainbow Light flew to the right and Rainbow Dash flew to the left. They couldn't find anything. Then a chain wrapped around Rainbow Dash's neck. He was pulled to the ground. He slammed the ground hard. Rainbow Dash got up and flew towards the pony. The pony grabbed Rainbow Dash and flipped him over. Rainbow Light flew at the pony fast, but the pony grabbed his wing and slammed him to the ground.

"Take him down!" shouted a pony in the crowd. Everypony lifted their bows, crossbows, knives, axes, and swords. They shot, and threw weapons, at him rapidly, but they all missed. The pony jumped up and did a bunch of flips dodging all the weapons. He hid behind a tree breathing heavily.

"Everypony stop!" shouted the pony. Everypony stopped shooting and throwing weapons at him.

"Lemme catch my breath." said the pony. Everypony just looked at each other confused. Then they turned back to him nd began to fire again. The pony had an annoyed look on his face. He pulled out a syringe and injected himself.

"Whatever," the pony said with a sarcastic tone. He looked at the label on his syringe," mother fu…"

Rainbow Dash tackled him to the ground. Rainbow Dash lifted his hoof ready to punch him. The pony grabbed Rainbow Dash by the neck and threw him off of him. He stood up, but began to tremble.

"I guess this'll have to work." said the pony. His eyes turned all purple. He smiled and started running toward the crowd of ponies. He grabbed out a baseball bat. He was a blur to everypony. He ran to one pony and hopped on his head, and made his way to the center where Twilight and her friends were. He hit a pony hard on the face with his bat that their head snapped causing the pony to die. He threw his bat at Twilight Sparkle hitting her on the head. He jumped up and pulled out a knife. He held it up to her neck.

"Everypony put your weapons down," said the pony," and she won't die." Everypony put their weapons down. The pony looked at everypony with a straight face.

"Ok," said the pony," now that were done trying to kill me. Let me introduce myself. I'm Youngblood. Now I hate One Trick Pony just as much as you do. I want to take the life of everything precious to him. Now, I would like to join you on your quest. My friend and I want to join you. We are very skilled fighters, and we want revenge on One Trick Pony for what he did to Princess Celestia. He beat her down with a baseball bat when we were in school. We tried to stop him, but he nearly killed Princess Celestia. We would like to help you kill him." Everypony looked at each other. Then they looked back at him who now released Twilight.

"You and your friends can join our quest." Twilight Sparkle said.

"How many of you are there?" asked Fluttershy.

"A few." Youngblood said. Then a large group of ponies came out of the shadows and into view. Everypony stepped back in caution.

"They said that we can help them kill One Trick Pony." shouted Youngblood. They all cheered in happiness.

"We must go now." Twilight Sparkle said. Then they continued their journey. A pony wearing a cowboy hat was in the bushes watching the group of ponies continue their journey towards Canterlot. He had a Manticore arm in his mouth from the Manticore he had recently fed on. He had green reptile eyes and had a snake-like tongue. He spit the arm out and hissed. He began to follow them in the shadows.

**A/N**

**Will Youngblood succeed on his quest? Will anypony succeed on their quest? Who's this pony hiding in the bushes? Stay tuned to find out. Hope you enjoyed! BROHOOF/)**


	3. Little Talk

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter of the story. Read on to see what happens next. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

[Canterlot]

"I have sent our little venomous friend first to attack your followers." One Trick Pony said. Princess Celestia and Luna looked at him with a worried look on their face.

"Tia he's dangerous," said Luna," he poisoned me once."

"I remember," said Princess Celestia," he's fast and big, but not very strong. I think that they can defeat him."

"Psst." said the giant pony. Princess Celestia and Luna looked at him.

"He isn't what he seems to be." said the pony.

"Who?" asked Princess Celestia.

"One Trick Pony," said the pony," close your eyes and I'll take you back into your memories."

"How do I know you won't kill me when I lose my eyes." said Princess Celestia with a serious tone.

"Just trust me on this one please." said the pony politely.

"Well," said Princess Celestia," now that you said please. Only, if Luna can come with me on this."

"Yeah," said the pony," whatever. Just come on." They closed their eyes, and he did what he did to One Trick Pony.

**A/N**

**Will Twilight and her friends survive against One Trick Pony's venomous friend? Will Princess Celestia remember her past? Stay tuned to find out. Hope you enjoyed. BROHOOF/)**


	4. Poisonous Trouble

**A/N**

**Here's the fourth chapter of the story. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Leave a comment or review about what you think. If you don't like it then it's ok. I'm not the greatest author in the world. Read on to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

[End of Everfree Forest]

Everypony crossed the bridge and was almost out of the Everfree Forest. They stopped when they saw a cowpony standing in their way, leaning on a tree with wheat in his mouth.

"Ah got this." said Applejack. She went up to the cowpony nd held her hoof out.

"Mah names Applejack," said Applejack politely," if you don't mind. Can you excuse us so that we may pass through?" He had his eyes closed. He shook her hoof.

"Pleasure to meet yah," said the pony," why'd ya'll come over here?"

"Didn't yah hear?" asked Applejack," One Trick Pony is keepin' the Princesses captive!" He opened his eyes and looked at her. She backed away, so did everypony else.

"Ya'll came down here to defeat One Trick Pony?" asked the pony. Youngblood came to the front of the crowd.

"Can we pass or not?" asked Youngbloood impatiently. The pony's eyes grew wide in shock, and anger.

"Yah look familiar," said the pony," you been hurtin' anymore princesses?" Everypony looked at Youngblood curiously. Youngblood's eyes were wide. He slowly reached for his bat.

"Yeah ah know you," said the pony walking towards him," ya'll the one who hurt mah friend One Trick Pony and Princess Celestia. I will make you pay for hurtin' One Trick Pony and the princess!" Everypony looked at Youngblood. He grabbed his baseball out and threw it at the pony. He dodged the bat.

"He's lying," shouted Youngblood," kill him!" Youngblood and his gang ran towards him wielding bats, knives, and swords. The pony stood up on two legs and he began to grow in size. He smiled grimly at them. His mouth began to tear at the ends, and it looked like somepony tore his mouth to look like a dark smile. He grew sharp teeth and his arms became flexible tentacles with a snake head at the end of it. He flung his snake arms at the group of ponies snatching two of them. He put them to his mouth and ate them. He spit out acid at Youngblood's gang. It hit five of his friends. Youngblood jumped on the pony and repeatedly stabbed his neck. The pony screamed out in agony, and tossed Youngblood right off. Blood came down the pony's neck. He tossed a couple ponies down on the ground. He bit into a pony's neck injecting him with poison. The pony held his neck in pain. Then he began to melt from the inside of his body. He screamed out in pain as his insides melted. Then he sat there motionless, and green liquid oozing out of his mouth, nose, and even his eyes. The cowpony held his neck as blood poured down from the wound. Then he looked up in anger, and he looked up in the sky. He began to roar and change form. His skin was torn off his body, and he was no longer a pony. He transformed into a giant green snake. He spit out venom at Youngblood and his gang.

"He's not attacking us." said Greatheart.

"He must have a bad background with these guys." Speechaser insisted.

The snake charged at the group of ponies that were attacking him. Youngblood jumped up and threw a sticky ball at the snakes head. It attached to his head and exploded splashing acid all over the snakes face. The snake shrieked out in pain. He was blind. The snake hissed at Youngblood. Then Youngblood injected himself with a syringe. His arm grew into a blade with boiling magma on it. He charged at the snake yelling out in a battle cry. The snake charged at him hissing loudly. The snake spit a ball of boiling acid at Youngblood. He dodged it and swung his sword at the snake. The blade slid through half the snakes head. Blood began to shoot out like a stream. The snake turned back into pony form. The cowpony was back to normal size as well. He held his neck, and his eyes were half way closed. He stood up weakly and struggled to breathe.

"I thought that you were going to get me back for hurting One Trick Pony," said Youngblood with a joking tone," but it turned the other way around. You got owned. You'll die by blood loss, or suffocation." Then Youngblood and his remaining gang walked back to the group. The cowpony pulled something from his shirt pocket, and held it against his chest. Then he closed his eyes and a tear came out.

"Ah've failed you my friend." said the pony before teleporting to Canterlot. Everypony looked at Youngblood.

"What are you looking at?" asked Youngblood," let's continue our journey." Everypony looked at each other in suspicion.

"I don't trust these guys." Greatheart said.

"Me neither." said Nightcore. Then they continued their journey.

**A/N**

**Will everypony find out Youngblood's dark secret? Will they make it to Princess Celestia and Luna? Stay tuned to find out. Hope you enjoyed. BROHOOF/)**


	5. A Painful Truth, But a New Empire

**A/N**

**Hope you like the story so far. Here's the next chapter of the story. Read on to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

[Hope Rarity Scratch]

Hope Rarity Scratch was in the main hallway. She saw a big door at the very end of the hall. She ran towards it, but bumped into a Renovy knocking him down. The Renovy looked at Hope Rarity Scratch with a confused look. A hooded Renovy walked up to her growling.

"You look different." said the Renovy.

"Of course she does," said another Renovy," she's a female Renovy."

"We haven't seen a female Renovy in years." said the hooded Renovy. He eyed Hope Rarity Scratch from head to hoof. Hope Rarity Scratch was getting worried.

"I gotta go," Said Hope Rarity Scratch," see you around slick." She said looking at him. The hooded Renovy looked at her in shock.

"You see the way she looked at me?"

"She wasn't looking at you!"

"She didn't look at any of you two savages, she was looking at me."

Hope Rarity Scratch sighed in relief. She walked up to the door and opened it. She saw One Trick Pony sitting down on his throne relaxing. She walked in and saw the Princesses chained up. She snuck behind a pillar, and watched the scene. It got windy in the room, and then out of nowhere a pony teleported in the room holding his neck. He fell to the ground. Princess Celestia and Luna gasped at the scene. One Trick Pony grew wide eyed, and his friend rushed to help their other friend up.

"What happened?" asked the giant pony.

"He's back." said the cowpony.

"Who's back?" asked the giant pony.

"He's comin after One Trick Pony and Princess Celestia." He looked at Princess Celestia and teleported by her. She stumbled to the ground in fear.

"You must remember the past," said the cowpony," you and One Trick Pony must remember the past. You two must help defeat him."

"Defeat who?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Youngblood and his gang are back. Please stop him. One Trick Pony protected you from him. You must help protect him. Remember. You were friends with One Trick Pony."

"No I wasn…"

"Yes you were! Try to remember. Please!" He fell to the ground and started closing his eyes slowly. One Trick Pony went to him and lifted him up in his hooves. Then the memory of him holding Celestia came to his head. He took a step back and a tear rolled down his face.

"Ya'll better protect her. She's your special somepony. She'll remember you damnit. Just give it time. So help me if ya'll don't get your act together I will set both of you straight! Hope you have a happy life." The other giant pony walked to One Trick Pony who was holding their friend in his hooves. The pony looked at the other pony with his eyes nearly closed.

"Please help them. Do everythin' you can. I'll miss you…guys." Then he died in One Trick Pony's hooves. One Trick Pony looked at Princess Celestia and Luna with his eyes filled with tears.

"This gives me a bad memory." said One Trick Pony. He looked at Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia stared at him.

"So… it must be true." Princess Celestia said to herself.

"What must be true?" asked Luna.

"The memory the pony showed us, but it's just so hard to believe."

"I find it shocking too, but we have to face it."

"I never knew my mom would do something like that."

"It's time we begin to work together sister."

"We've always worked together."

"No sister. Work with One Trick Pony. If that memory is true then he'll work with us too." One Trick Pony sat next to the princesses with his face filled with tears. He looked down at Princess Celestia with sadness.

"I need to talk to you two." said One Trick Pony. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but he just began crying again. He lied down on the floor sobbing. His friend kept his distance from them. Hope Rarity Scratch watched as One Trick Pony lay down by the princesses. She made her way closer to the princesses. She disabled her disguise and was back to her normal form. She grabbed a bow and arrow and aimed at One Trick Pony's head. She steadied her aim, but then she saw tears in One Trick Pony's eyes. She put down the bow and rested it around her arm. She moved a bt closer so that she can hear what they are saying.

"What is it you need to tell us?" asked Luna.

"Give me a moment. I'm trying to say something." One Trick Pony said crying uncontrollably. Something in Princess Celestia made her put her hoof to One Trick Pony's face and wipe his tears. One Trick Pony looked down at her in shock, and sadness. She doesn't know what made her do it. Was it instinct? Was it sadness? Was it sorrow? She didn't know. She just cared for him. But why? He's evil and a danger to everypony. She cleared her mind and just stared at One Trick Pony. He sniffed as he began to cry again. She had a sad look on her face. She wiped his tears again, but then she nuzzled his cheek comforting him. He stopped crying and stood up, and sniffed. He took a breath and sighed. His friend smiled. Nopony could see it, but he was. Hope Rarity Scratch put her bow away as she saw what had happened. She took a deep breath and sat down.

"Why do you hate me so much?" asked One Trick Pony. The princesses looked at each other.

"You just cause destruction to the world." said Luna.

"You've done nothing but bring fear to all of Equestria." said Princess Celestia. One Trick Pony looked at the ground with shame.

"I'm sorry for that. I was just so angry. Nopony liked me; they thought I was a total freak because of my differences. I was just so sad that the mare I care about most, the mare that defended me against all those ponies, treated me like a monster more than any other pony had before. You threw things at me while you shouted 'how do you like this you monster.' I hid in a cave in a mountain crying for months. You hurt me really bad." He began to cry again.

"Please don't cry," said Princess Celestia hopingly," I'm sorry for what I did too. I never knew that me and you had something." He lay down in front of her, so that they were meeting face to face. Princess Celestia smiled at him and laughed.

"It's alright shorty," said Princess Celestia nuzzling his cheek," you think you can became the same little One Trick Pony as you used to be?" He looked at her and then stood up.

"I've never tried that before," said One Trick Pony," growing is one thing. Shrinking is another, but here goes nothing." His horn shined bright as he struggled to shrink himself. Then his horn flashed and everypony closed their eyes from the brightness. As soon as everypony's eyes adjusted to the room again they couldn't see One Trick Pony. Princess Celestia looked in front of her and saw One Trick Pony. He wasn't smaller than her, but just a bit taller than her.

"That's better," Princess Celestia said smiling," shorty." One Trick Pony laughed at that last part. Then Princess Celestia nuzzled him on the cheek, but this time her cheek didn't cover a fiftieth of his face. They were the same size. One Trick Pony nuzzled her in return.

"There's no way in stopping my friends now," said One Trick Pony looking at the ground," it's too late. They're unstoppable. I'm so sorry for all of this." She raised his head with her hoof. He looked with shame into her eyes.

"It's ok," said Princess Celestia," we can stop this whole thing together." They stared at each other for a moment. Then they stood close to each other hugging. One Trick Pony smiled, and behind him Princess Celestia was filled with joy.

"Hey," shouted Luna. They both looked at her," You're not the only ones in the room, remember?" They both smiled in embarrassment. One Trick Pony just remembered that they were chained up. He used his magic to get the key, and he released the princesses from their chains.

"Now we set out to stop this madness," said One Trick Pony," and…to kill Youngblood. We will avenge our friend." One Tick Pony used his magic to contact all his friends around Equestria. Then he turned to look at Princess Celestia and smiled.

"We are changing our plans," said One Trick Pony," we are no longer destroying all of Equestria. We are going to protect it. Everypony, and everycreature, return back to Canterlot. One of our friends has been killed by Youngblood and his gang. We will avenge him and make Youngblood suffer for what he has done. After we succeed then we will be given a spot in Canterlot as royal guards." After his speech Princess Celestia and the others could hear shouts and roars from nearby and far away. Hope Rarity Scratch stepped out of hiding and walked up cautiously to the other ponies. They all saw her and jumped up in fear. They didn't know that she was in the room the entire time. Princess Celestia and Luna recognized her.

"Hope Rarity Scratch," they both said in glee," glad you're here. Were you here the whole time?"

"Yes I was," said Hope Rarity Scratch bowing," I was sent here by Twilight to save you, but I see that there's no need of that no more. I'll send them a message to let them know what's happening." Princess Celestia smiled, so did everypony else. They all stood on the outside porch and watched as Equestria came to life. Princess Celestia raised the sun to shine light down on Equestria.

"Now that we're saving Equestria," said One Tick Pony's friend," what are we gonna do about the Renovies walking around the castle guarding it."

"Don't worry," said One Trick Pony," I also told our friends to chase the Renovies out of the castle." Then they all huddled close together. On Trick Pony's friend crouched down to see the rays of the sun.

"This is a start of a new empire." said One Trick Pony smiling. Princess Celestia and One Trick Pony stood close to each other with their heads leaning on each other.

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will Twilight and her friends, and everypony else's reaction be to the news? What will Youngblood and his gang's reaction be? Will One Trick Pony be able to stop the destruction of Equestria and Youngblood and his gang? Stay tuned to find out the answers. Hope you enjoyed! BROHOOF/)**


	6. Long Restless Night

**A/N**

**Hey Bronies and Pegasisters how are all you doing? Here is the next chapter of my story. My cousin says that I should PUT MORE ACTION, THRILL, HORROR, ADVENTURE, HUMOR, AND MORE FIGHTING (which is also action) to the story. So I did that. I will make this story more of everything that I just explained above. Read on and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

[Everfree Forest]

Twilight Sparkle and Nightcore were in the front of the entire group. Rainbow Dash, Derpy, Applejack, Scootaloo, Greatheart, Fluttershy, Speedchaser, Applebloom, Sweetybelle, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Light were on the sides of them. Behind them were ponies from all around Equestria following close behind. Twilight Sparkle and the others were eyeing Youngblood suspiciously.

"I'm getting kind of suspicious about these guys," said Derpy. The others agreed with her.

"I'll go talk to him," said Pinkie Pie," I'll have to make my way through the crowd though."

"I got it," said Twilight Sparkle facing the army, if you could call it that," we're going to rest here for the night. Everypony stay close together so that we don't lose anypony." Everypony sat down, or lay down, on the ground resting. Youngblood and his gang started jumping up in the trees. Twilight and her friends stared at Youngblood as he was whispering something to one of his friends. His friend nodded and joined the group in the trees.

"Spitfire how is it looking up there?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Looking good so far," said Spitfire," we're not seeing anything that could be a threat. We're coming down."

"Alright then," said Twilight Sparkle," see you down here. Go talk to Youngblood and try to get information out of him."

"Okie Dokie Lokie," said Pinkie Pie cheerfully," I'm on it." Then she hopped towards him.

"Be careful babe," shouted Rainbow Light," he's fast."

"I will dear," said Pinkie Pie. She hopped towards Youngblood joyfully. He was looking at the bushes. He noticed her and just continued looking at the bushes. Pinkie Pie stopped right in front of him and smiled. He just looked at her wide eyed. She just closed her eyes and smiled at him for a while. He looked around with confused look. He looked back at her who was still smiling. He got annoyed. He sighed.

"Can I help you?" he asked annoyed. She opened her eyes, still smiling.

"Hey guess what," she said.

"What?" he said.

"Guess!" shouted Pinkie Pie happily.

"What?" said Youngblood again.

"Guess," Pinkie Pie said with an angry voice.

"What!" said Youngblood impatiently.

"No you have to guess," said Pinkie Pie smiling. He moved his hair back with his hoof and smiled sarcastically.

"Well I'm not fucking guessing soooooo," he said with a sarcastic tone. Her smile faded and she just stared at him. He stared back at her still smiling. Her eye slowly started to squint at him. He just stared back with a straight face. Then she walked away. He sighed in relief that she was gone.

"We will finish this later," said Youngblood smiling. She just kept walking. When she got back to Twilight Sparkle, she was told what Hope Rarity Scratch had told Twilight. She smiled in joyfulness.

"Princess Celestia and One Trick Pony?" asked Pinkie Pie in a cheerful tone. Then she screamed in happiness. She caused Fluttershy to jump. They began to see everypony gather around in a circle. Twilight and her friends were getting curious, so they went to go check it out. Everypony was watching Dr. Whooves building something.

"I need a pony with muscle," said Dr. Whooves," you there!" He pointed at Big Mac who didn't really seem to care what was happening. Big Mac went to Dr. Whooves.

"I need you to lift this machine," said Dr. Whooves," yes very good." Big Mac picked up the machine so that Dr. Whooves can put on a screw on the bottom of the machine. He began turning the screw. Youngblood was watching what Dr. Whooves was creating. He took a better look at it and then smiled. He let out a little laugh. Dr. Whooves finished tightening the screw, and then he told Big Mac to put the machine down gently. Then he grabbed a remote with two buttons on it.

"This will allow us to teleport to Canterlot," said Dr. Whooves," then from there, we can attack One Trick Pony."

"About that Doctor…" said Twilight Sparkle.

"No need to worry my dear," Dr. Whooves interrupted her. She had an annoyed look on her face," I've built this, so it will work." He clicked the top button and then the machine began to shine. Youngblood stared at the machine concentrating. Then his eyes turned black, and the machine made a weird sound. Dr. Whooves looked at it awkwardly. Then it exploded. Everypony's face was black from the blast. Youngblood was laughing over the crowd. Dr. Whooves coughed out smoke. He cleared his throat with his eyes closed.

"Well then," said Dr. Whooves walking away," if you don't mind. I will now go hang myself."

"No you won't," said Twilight Sparkle grabbing him. She looked at Youngblood angrily.

"That wasn't very nice," said somepony with a feminine voice. Youngblood stopped laughing and pulled out a knife.

"Who's there," asked Youngblood looking around the area," come out sweetheart. I wouldn't want you to get hurt now"

"Ah gee what a shame," said the female pony," I really wanted to see you whimper." Youngblood smiled, and his eyes daring.

"Oh is that so," said Youngblood going in a 360 trying to find her," well. I'm right here. Come out and fight if you think you're all bad."

"I'm not the one who thinks they're all bad," said the mare in a matter-in-fact tone," I wouldn't want to steal your place in the spotlight." She flew down behind him. He smiled grimly and turned to face her. He could only see her silhouette. He smirked and flipped the knife in the air. It came down and landed on the ground. He laughed.

"I won't need a weapon to kill you my dear," said Youngblood. Then he took off his shirt and his wings spread out. He laughed and then took to the skies. She followed him, but stayed in the shadows. All that was seen was her purple eyes. Youngblood looked at her with a smile on his face.

"You have pretty eyes," said Youngblood," I like your eyes. It would be a shame if you got hurt."

"Quit talking and show me what you're made of," said the mare," you pussy." Youngblood got angry at that remark. He charged at her with his hooves pointing at her. She just waited for him in the shadows. She moved out of the way allowing him to run into a tree headfirst. He fell to the ground, but that didn't stop him. He turned around facing her furiously.

"Nopony is going to make me look like a fool," said Youngblood," it's time you went out in the light." He flew up and she tried to move, but he grabbed her by the neck and he flew up. They were in the moonlight. The mare was dark blue, had purple eyes, and a light brown mane and tail. Her tail was fairly normal, and her mane was like Luna's on her first arrival back from the moon.

"You look good," said Youngblood," I'll enjoy killing you." He grabbed her wing and flew down fast. She tried to escape, but he had a firm grip. Before they hit the ground, she grabbed his head and put it in front of her. Youngblood tried to stop, but they already hit the ground. She got away from him. She stepped back and got in a fighting stance. He looked up and he was exploding in anger. Everypony looked at their direction. Twilight and her friends saw Youngblood's face slowly changing. His eyes became all black with a small red pupil in the center. Black tear-like drops began coming down his face from his eyes. He looked towards her, and she stepped back with fear. His friends jumped down from their tree and began to surround her. There was no way for her to escape. She was trapped with this beast. His teeth were sharp, and his wings looked torn up. She tried to call for help, but a pony grabbed her and had her in a headlock covering her mouth. She began to squirm and began flapping furiously with her wings. She grabbed a glow stick and turned it on. She tossed it up in the sky and it floated in the sky. Youngblood pulled out a whip and put boiling magma on it. He looked at her angrily. She looked up in the sky looking for something. She saw something jump up and snatch the glow stick. She smiled, but then it faded when she saw Youngblood raising the whip. She closed her eyes waiting for the unbearable pain. He rose the whip smiling. He lashed the whip at her chest making a giant scar. She screamed in agony. The ponies held her up. She had a tear coming out of her eye. He lashed the whip again giving her another scar. Twilight yelled at Rainbow Dash to help her. Rainbow Dash charged at him fast. Youngblood turned at him.

"I'm getting tired of you," said Youngblood grabbing a syringe out of his backpack. He grabbed Rainbow Dash and slammed him to the ground and injected him with the substance in the syringe," have you ever been a mare? Well it's time you become one! Now you'll be weak and slower! Like every damn mare in this world!" He threw Rainbow Dash at a tree. Rainbow Dash slammed it hard. He fell to the ground hard. Then he began to tremble and shake throughout his whole body. Rainbow Dash became a bit smaller, her wings shortened a bit, and she had less muscle. She felt dazed and couldn't get up. Youngblood grabbed the whip again and faced the mare. Twilight and her friends, along with everypony began to run towards her to help.

"I'd like to know your name before I kill you," said Youngblood. The mare looked up with her eyes filled with tears. Then she saw two silhouettes of ponies standing on a tree branch just above them. She smiled and looked at Youngblood.

"My names Starshine Twinkle," said the mare," and you're in for a ride." Youngblood smiled and just raised his whip. He lashed the whip towards Starshine Twinkle, but something wrapped around the whip and it was torn from Youngblood's hooves. He looked up angrily and saw two ponies.

"Brother look what I found," the other pony looked at him," I found Sasquatch." Both the ponies laughed. The brother laughed and patted his back.

"That was pretty good," said the other pony," I'll admit, but Sasquatch doesn't have an ugly face." They both began laughing again. Youngblood just smiled.

"You both have big mouths," said Youngblood pulling out his bat," I'd love to break the teeth within them." The two ponies looked at each other. Then they both broke out in laughter. Youngblood looked at them with disbelief that they were not frightened or taking this seriously. They looked at him.

"If you or your pals don't want to get hurt," said the pony on the right," I'd suggest you leave that poor mare alone." They both looked at her. They both seem to do everything together. Youngblood and his crew laughed. Then the ponies dropped the mare on the ground. She was too weak to stand up. Twilight and her friends came up to the crowd.

"Stop all this madness," she said stopping everypony with her magic," calm down all of you. We will all be friends and figure this out." The two brothers in the tree broke from her spell and just began laughing again. Twilight looked at them in shock.

"We'll be friends with you," said the pony on the left.

"Yeah, only if you respect us and that beautiful mare," said the brother on the right. The one on the left let out a little smile and nudged his brother with his elbow. Everypony was released from Twilight's spell.

"Derpy go find Rainbow Dash," Twilight said motioning Derpy," Rainbow Light and Pinkie Pie. Go help her." They all went to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was dizzy and she had trouble standing up. Derpy helped her up. Rainbow Dash smiled at her. Rainbow Light circled Rainbow Dash examining her.

"Well you're my little sister again," said Rainbow Light smiling," good because I didn't like having a brother." Rainbow Dash laughed. Derpy looked at her for a while. Rainbow Dash smiled.

"I'll never leave you Derpy," said Rainbow Dash. Derpy smiled and they both walked close together. Everypony was talking to the two brothers in the tree.

"Why don't you come down here?" asked Twilight.

"We prefer being in the shadows," said the brother on the left.

"We like to be hidden," said the brother on the right. They both looked at the crowd.

"You can trust us," said Sweetybelle.

"Yeah we don't bite," said Scootaloo.

"We're all like family," said Applebloom. The two brothers looked at each other. They thought about it for a while.

"Do you have names?" asked Sweetybelle.

"Of course we do," said the brother on the right.

"What are they?" asked Scootaloo."

"They are," said the pony on the left," umm."

"Well it's obviously," said the brother on the right," uhh. Do we have names?" They both shrugged.

"How do you not know your names?" asked Speedchaser.

"Well our parents died when we were fillies," said the brother on the right.

"After their death we were on our own," said the brother on the left," so we became assassins so that we can protect ourselves." Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Well at least you're not a stallion no more," said Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement. Youngblood was in the trees with his group. Youngblood looked at Spitfire and her group.

"So they are the ones who patrol the area to see if it's safe," said Youngblood," I can't have them around when I ambush them. I need to get rid of them."

"Hey buddy," said one of Youngblood's friends," your face is still in its grim form." Youngblood just remembered.

"Aw crap," said Youngblood making his face normal again," I hope they didn't see it."

"They did," said his friend," we have to ambush them now before they find out."

"We will," said Youngblood," starting with their _Wonderbolts_. We can't ambush them while they're patrolling the area. Round up everypony and tell them to follow me. We'll kill the Wonderbolts while they're all asleep." His friend nodded his head. Then he took to the trees.

"One Trick Pony is now on our side," said Greatheart," now the only things we have to worry about are the Renovies, Timberwolves, Changelings, more creatures like that cowpony, and most importantly…that Youngblood pony and his gang."

"We can't trust them no more," said Twilight Sparkle.

"I agree," said Greatheart," did you see what happened to his eyes."

"He scared me," said Fluttershy.

"His entire face went berserk," said Pinkie Pie. Youngblood was listening in the trees.

"I need you guys to keep a close eye on him," said Nightcore," don't let him leave, and don't let him near anypony. Let's keep them safe. Do we all ag…"

"We must rest now," interrupted one of the brothers," This has been a long night. We have a big day tomorrow." They all agreed and began to go to different places to sleep. Youngblood just smirked at them. Then he made his way to the Wonderbolts.

"Time to begin our little task," said Youngblood as he began jumping from branch to branch. He was followed by his gang who were above him.

**A/N**

**There you have it everypony. The longest chap…Is it the longest chapter…I coulda sworn…yeah it was. Longest chapter so far, I'm pretty sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. What is Youngblood planning? Will he succeed? Will they all survive? Find out on the next chapters. See you later. BROHOOF/)**


	7. Chasin' Renovies

**A/N**

**What's happening everybody? Here is the next chapter of the story. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Read on to see what happens next. This story got a lot more views than I thought. **_**Something's wrong! oAo Enjoy!**_

[Canterlot]

A Renovy was walking down the hallway looking around keeping guard. A mare, covered in a ninja-like suit, jumped down behind him quietly. The Renovy smelled her. He turned around with his hoof turned into a blade. She moved out of the way as he swung it at her. She punched the Renovy hard in the face. He didn't feel it, so he swung again. She jumped up and kicked his head hard making it fall to the ground. The Renovy reached down and picked it up. He put it on again, but then the mare shot him back with a powerful force. He stumbled backwards and hit a wall. He got up and looked at her.

"You're a tough one," said the Renovy. She grabbed blades and flung them across the room towards the Renovy. A hooded Renovy rounded the corner of a wall on the other side of the hall. The mare was facing away from him. He had saliva coming down the sides of his mouth. He crouched down and walked a bit closer. The mare had no idea that there was a hooded Renovy behind her. The other Renovy saw him and then began to stall. He moved side to side dodging her punches. The hooded Renovy pounced high in the air. He screeched in the air as he came down at her. She turned around too late and he landed on top of her. He lifted his hooves, which had nails and metal shards sticking out of it, and jabbed at her. She grabbed his hoof and tossed him off. She got up and backed away from the two Renovies. The hooded Renovy got up on his hooves. They began to walk closer to her. A group of five Renovies came around the corner, and they all saw the mare. One Renovy shot out his tongue at the mare. She moved out of the way of the tongue. The Renovy brought its tongue back in its body. A Renovy with two giant rock arms charged at her with his arms crossing eachother. She moved a bit, but got clipped on her arm by his giant arm. She held her arm in pain and backed up to a wall. Her suit was torn in the area where she got clipped. They began closing in on her. She couldn't use both her arms to fight. Her right arm was nearly broken by the force of the rock arm. It caused her too much pain to move it. The Renovies got closer and closer. The hooded Renovy pounced at her. She dodged him this time but then got pulled back by a tongue. She tried to break free, but the tongue was too slippery to get a grip on. She pulled out a knife and cut his tongue off. He shrieked in pain. He looked at her and then ran at her. He jumped at her and missed. The ground started shaking violently. The mare, and the Renovies, was looking around curiously. Then they saw the ground begin to rise at the other end of the hall way. It was coming towards their way fast. Then a claw popped out of the ground and pulled a Renovy down with it. The Renovies backed away from it. The Renovies turned their hands into blasters and began shooting at the ground. A creature popped out of the ground looking at the Renovies. The creature had the looks of a werewolf, but with lava oozing down all around its body, and had gold colored eyes. The mare smiled at him. The Renovy was a bit bigger than a Manticore. The creature ran at the Renovies who began shooting at him. He crushed two of them with his claws, and he slammed the other four to the ground causing them to break into a bunch of little pieces. Then the creature went back to the mare. He lifted her on his back.

"I didn't need your help you know," said the mare jokingly. He just looked at her with doubtful eyes. He just looked at the giant door that led to the throne room. He opened it and walked inside. One Trick Pony greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Ardorwolf," said One Trick Pony," you're taller than I remember."

"No. You're just extremely small," said Ardorwolf. They both laughed at that.

"Yeah I had to," said One Trick Pony," my marefriend requested it. I like being this tall though. I can finally walk around without worrying that I might smash somepony."

"Oh yeah," said Ardorwolf," your brother is looking for you. He said that he wants to see for himself that you are a changed pony." Then the door blasted open. Salazar walked into the room. The ground shook with every step he took.

"Brother!" shouted Salazar. Ardorwolf just looked at One Trick Pony.

"I think that's for you," said Ardorwolf.

"He's always like this," said One Trick Pony. Then a chain wrapped around him. He was pulled towards his younger brother.

"Hello little brother," said One Trick Pony smiling," how's your day goi…"

"You better not be lying," interrupted Salazar shouting," you better be telling the truth that you changed!" One Trick Pony just smiled.

"Well then I have news for you," said One Trick Pony smiling," I have changed. I am now with the most beautiful mare in Equestria, and we will stop all this madness." Salazar stared at him with doubtful eyes. Then he looked around at everypony who all nodded their head in agreement. He let out a sigh of relief. He smiled at his older brother.

"It took you this long!" shouted Salazar. Then he began to give One Trick Pony a beatdown. Everpony just watched as One Trick Pony was thrown all over the place. His tall friend just stood there leaning on his cane watching. Salazar shrunk himself and gave his older brother a hug. Then they made their way to Princess Celestia, Luna, Hope Rarity Scratch, and One Trick Pony's friends.

"So how'd it go?" asked the ninja mare whose arm was healed by Ardorwolf. One Trick Pony turned his body facing away from everypony. They all opened their eyes in shock. His friends just giggled. One Trick Pony's head was backwards.

"Oh it went fine," said One Trick Pony," was a piece of cake. We celebrated, socialized with each other, and showed our brotherly love towards each other." Then his giant friend grabbed his head and snapped it back in place. He turned around again facing them. He let out a sigh.

"Much better," said One Trick Pony," how're all our friends doing with the Renovies?"

"Fine," said Ardorwolf," all the Renovies are out of the castle." Everypony smiled in relief. Then they all began to talk to each other. Princess Celestia stayed quiet while everypony socialized. Luna saw her disappointment. She whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing," asked Luna. Princess Celestia looked at her," go spend time with him. Have fun. I'll be fine. Go have fun your coltfriend." Princess Celestia smiled at her.

"Thanks sister," said Princess Celestia. She made her way towards One Trick Pony. He was talking to his friends and laughing. Then he saw her coming towards him. He smiled and hugged her.

"Everything ok," asked One Trick Pony," you're smiling at something. Whoa." Princess Celestia took him and ran to a door leading to her room. She opened the door and brought him in. She closed the door behind them. Everypony, and Everycreature, looked wide eyed at the door where they went inside of. Luna was the only one smiling.

"That was fast." said Ardorwolf.

Inside the room One Trick Pony looked at Princess Celestia with a grin on his face.

"Umm. Babe what're you doing?" asked One Trick Pony.

"I think we should have our little alone time," Princess Celestia said as she took off her chest plate, and her shoes. His eyes grew wide. Then he got excited, and blushed.

"Uh ok," said One Trick Pony with a shaky voice as she made her way closer to him," uhh. Are you sure that we shou…" She put her hoof on his lips. Then she removed his chest plate and shoes as well. Then she made her way down. He began to blush.

Outside the room everypony just talked to each other. Luna was standing by Salazar looking at his eyes. He noticed her and looked at her direction.

"My eyes are weird," said Salazar," I know. I don't know what made them do that." Then they began talking again.

**A/N**

**There you have it! The 7****th**** chapter. Hope you enjoyed. What will the Renovies do about their exile out of the castle? Will they stop the madness in all of Equestria? Will One Trick Pony give Princess Celestia the ride of a lifetime? dB Sorry about that. Stay tuned to see what happens next. See you later. Brohoof/)**


	8. Taking Care of Business

**A/N**

**Hey everybody. How you doing? Here is the next part of the story. Hope you guys like it so far. Read on too see what happens next. Enjoy!**

[Everfree Forest]

Most of the ponies were asleep and resting, and some were chatting. Youngblood and his gang were right above the Wonderbolts who were making their way to the group. They were talking about what they were going to do after this journey was over.

"I was thinking that we should let Rainbow Dash join our group," said Spitfire smiling," she's like our biggest fan." The others nodded their heads in agreement."

"After this adventure," said Soarin," I'm going to order some pie from that Applejack mare over there. She makes some good pie." The others laughed and just looked ahead of them.

"You and your pie," said Spitfire. Youngblood looked up at his gang and told them to wait.

"You can attack them once I kill that pie lover," said Youngblood. He jumped down quietly behind the Wonderbolts. He crept up slowly towards Soarin.

"I can't wait till this is all over," said Soarin," then I can tell fillies stories about how I survived the most dangerous journey in all of Equestria. I'll call it…_Soarin the Great: Equestria's Mightiest Hero._" He smiled at the thought. The others just giggled. Youngblood grabbed Soarins head.

"Hey what the," said Soarin. Then Youngblood snapped his neck. Soarin's eyes closed and he fell to the ground. They both gasped at the scene.

"Soarin," shouted Spitfire. Youngblood's gang jumped down from the tress and began to attack the other two. Spitfire kicked two of Youngblood's gang members knocking them out. She heard a scream and turned around. Her other friend had died. Spitfire had tears rolling down her face. She was getting crowded by the ponies. She grabbed one by the neck and slammed him to the ground. She bucked another in the face. A pony put her in a headlock. She flipped him over and punched another pony in the face. She grabbed a pony's head and then slammed it against her hind legs. She grabbed a knife and threw it at another pony. The knife got him in the eye. He began to scream in pain. She kicked the knife hard making it penetrate his brain. The pony fell to the ground dead. Spitfire grabbed a broken tree branch, and swung it at Youngblood. Youngblood grabbed the tree branch and punched Spitfire in the face. She stumbled back holding her face. He jumped up and kicked her with his right leg. She fell to the ground with blood dripping out her mouth and nose. She touched her face and looked at her bloodied hoof. She got up and flew in the sky. One of Youngblood's friends raised his crossbow and aimed at Spitfire. Spitfire was flying towards Twilight and her group with tears in her eyes. She was uncontrollably crying from seeing her best friends die. The pony pulled the trigger with his magic. Spitfire was trying to get Twilight's attention.

"Twilight," shouted Spitfire," Rainbow Dash! Somepony help me!" Then she got hit on the side of the chest by an arrow. She let out a cry of pain. She kept on flying to Twilight.

"Fire another one," said Youngblood. His friend reloaded the crossbow and shot another arrow. Spitfire kept on shouting. One of the brothers raised his head and began to look around.

"Help me," shouted Spitfire again," somepony he…" The arrow hit her in the chest again penetrating one of her lungs. She took slow breaths trying to breathe. Then she fell out of the sky and into the forest. The brother listened carefully but didn't hear anything. He put his head back down by his brother and fell asleep. Youngblood and his gang made their way towards the group of ponies. Then Youngblood saw the silhouette of a creature a distance away. He signaled his group to stop. The creature stopped as well and just stared at them. The creature had the shape of a pony. It was a mare and she had a horn. Youngblood and his gang stared at her. She looked angry. Youngblood just continued walking towards the group of ponies. The mare sped up her paste. Then she broke out into a sprint. Youngblood looked curiously at her. She disappeared into the shadows. He just shrugged and began to walk a bit faster. He looked down and jumped up in fear. His gang watched him jump in the trees. Then they looked down at whatever scared him. It was a white bunny. They looked at Youngblood with an are-you-serious look. He came back down breathing heavily. She grabbed it and pinned it to the ground. He held a knife to its head. The bunny looked away in fear.

"Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again," said Youngblood," what is a little bunny doing out here in the first place?" The bunny looked at him with pleading eyes. He put the knife away. Then he lifted the bunny. He put both his hooves on both the sides of the bunny's head.

"I'll just smash your head with my bare hooves," said Youngblood. Before he could smash the bunny, a big stallion jumped above him and snatched the bunny. Big Mac held the bunny in his left hoof. He lifted a big tree branch and threw it at Youngblood. He caught it, but it was too heavy. He fell right to the ground.

"Nopony hurts Fluttershy or her friends," said Big Mac with an angry tone," she's my special somepony, and ah won't let ya'll hurt her in any way." Youngblood tried his hardest to lift the branch. He squirmed underneath it. Big Mac went back to the group.

"You alright Angel?" asked Big Mac. Angel smiled at him and hugged his hoof. He smiled and walked towards Fluttershy who was fast asleep. Fluttershy opened her eyes slowly at the sound of hoofsteps. She looked up at Big Mac and jumped in fright. Then she came back down blushing in embarrassment. She saw Angel and gasped. Then she began to cry in joy.

"Angel you're here," squealed Fluttershy in joy," I thought I'd never see you again." She looked at Big Mac and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you so much for finding him," said Fluttershy crying," I can't live without him." They parted and they went in their separate ways. Fluttershy turned around.

"Umm. Big Mac," said Fluttershy quietly," can you stay with me. I'm too scared to sleep by myself." Big Mac smiled at her. She gave him the dog face. He couldn't resist it, so he nodded. She smiled and laid down on the ground. Big Mac laid down near her, and Angel laid down in Fluttershy's hooves.

Youngblood was still trying to get the branch off of him. His friends were just looking at him. Youngblood looked at them with disbelief.

"Are you going to help or not!" shouted Youngblood. His friends all "woke up" and tried to take the branch off of him. It took over 10 ponies to lift the branch off of him. Youngblood got up breathing heavily.

"Holy Celestia," said Youngblood," he's one strong stallion." Youngblood finally caught his breathe. Then he looked at his gang.

"We'll just call it a night," said Youngblood," we'll continue tomorrow. Do not tell anypony about tonight." Then they all jumped in the trees to rest. Youngblood followed them into the trees.

**A/N**

**There you have it. The next part of the story. Hope you all liked it. What will happen to Twilight and her friends? Will Youngblood succeed further on his task? Will anypony find out his dark secret? Who was that mare? Find out in the next chapter. See you later. BROHOOF/)**


	9. The Ambush

**A/N**

**How are all of you guys doing? I haven't heard from a couple of my friends lately, I'm getting kind of worried. Hopefully they're ok. Here's the next part of the story. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

[Everfree Forest]

Everypony was wide awake ready to continue their journey. They packed up all their stuff, and put their tents down. When everypony was done they all continued. Twilight Sparkle was looking around for The Wonderbolts but couldn't find them. She asked everypony if they knew where she was. They all shook their heads. She asked Rainbow Dash, and she didn't even know where they were. Youngblood woke up and yawned. He looked down at everypony. He was very tired. He yawned again.

"Man what a night," said Youngblood to himself.

"What happened last night?" asked Twilight Sparkle. Youngblood looked down at her. He was thinking of something to say.

"I nearly fell off a cliff messing around with my friends," said Youngblood smiling. Twilight just rolled her eyes and walked to the front.

"They're probably at Canterlot already," said Twilight," but I doubt they would leave us." She just sighed. Nightcore walked up to her and nudged her.

"Hey it's ok," said Nightcore smiling," they're probably safe at Canterlot. I don't see why, but they probably are. Stop worrying. We'll be there in no time. We'll be safe and live a happy life." Twilight just sighed.

"I guess you're right," said Twilight," so we should start moving. We'll never make it there at this rate." Nightcore smiled and he turned to the crowd. Youngblood was right in front of him. Nightcore let out a little horrified cry.

"Are we leaving yet," asked Youngblood," we want to get to Canterlot as soon as we can."

"We're about to go right now," said Nightcore," so get ready." Youngblood smiled and jumped in the trees. Greatheart walked up to them.

"Everypony is ready," said Greatheart," we can go now."

"Alright then," said Nightcore," let's go."

"Everypony get up and wake up," shouted Greatheart," we're now leaving!" Then they all made their way to Canterlot. Youngblood, to everypony's surprise, leaped to the front of the group. He was smiling in confidence. They just stared at him as he smoothly walked. It's been an hour or two and everypony seemed okay. Youngblood looked at one of his friends and gave him a signal. He took a step forward and nearly jumped. It was Angel standing in front of him. He looked at him angrily and let out a frustrated shout. He snatched up Angel in his hooves and looked at him with fury.

"You will not get in my way no more," said Youngblood quietly to Angel," you've seen what I did to those ponies. Now you must die." Everypony stopped and saw him holding Angel.

"Leave him alone," said Fluttershy worried," he's just a little bunny."

"He's been getting in my way," said Youngblood," I'm getting tired of it."

"Please don't hurt him," said Fluttershy about to cry," He didn't mean to. He's my friend."

"He's a bunny," said Youngblood," there's plenty of these things running around."

"Yeah but he's a very special bunny," said Fluttershy walking forward. Youngblood took a deep breath, and stared at Fluttershy with pity in his eyes. Then he put his hoof out for her to get Angel. When she reached for Angel he threw him at a tree. Angel slammed against the tree hard and fell to the ground limp.

"ANGEL!" shouted out Fluttershy. She ran towards Angel. Twilight looked at Youngblood in shock.

"You little…" Twilight was interrupted when Youngblood wrapped her mouth with a rope. She looked at him in anger. He just stared t her smiling grimly.

"Take them out!" shouted Youngblood. Then his gang jumped down from the trees and began to attack the group. Everypony looked around at the incoming ponies. Rainbow Light started flying in circles around the group forming a tornado of dirt, leafs, twigs, branches, and rocks. Youngblood's gang threw their weapons at the tornado, but the weapons just began to circle along with everything else. A pony went by the tornado and got hit in the face with his own bat, knocking him out cold.

"It's an ambush! This should buy you time to get your weapons!" shouted Rainbow Light. Everypony put their things down and grabbed their weapons. Rainbow Light stopped flying and let the tornado disappear. Youngblood's gang was hit by all the things that were in the tornado. Youngblood grabbed his baseball bat out and charged at the group. He jumped up and did a battle cry. Then he was tackled to the ground. He looked at his attacker. It was Fluttershy who looked very angry.

"You hurt Angel," shouted Fluttershy," now you'll pay!" Then she picked him up and threw him at a boulder. He spread his wings out and stopped himself in the air. He flew towards her and swung his baseball bat. She moved out of the way and bucked him hard in the face. He fell to the ground stunned. He held his face and then he looked up at her in anger. She slowly walked towards him. Everypony was fighting for their lives. His gang was skilled in fighting.

"Come on guys," said Greatheart," they can't be harder than the Renovies and all the other creatures in the war!" That gave everypony more courage. They all stood tall and fought off the gang. They began shooting their crossbows at the gang killing pony after pony. A couple of ponies were shot straight in the head, through their eyes, or through their mouths. They began to retreat. Youngblood was swinging his hooves at Fluttershy hitting her repeatedly in her face. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. She had blood coming down her nose and mouth. He just kept on hitting her. There was no stopping him. Then he was pulled off of her. He got up and looked at the brothers. They were in the trees looking down at him. Then they jumped down into the sunlight. They both had a white coat, and they were the same size. One of them had black hair that just flopped down, and dark blue eyes. The other had spiked up blue hair, and yellow eyes. They both had the same styled tail, just different colors.

"Hey big fellow over there!" shouted the blue haired brother. Big Mac came and saw Fluttershy beaten down. He looked at her in shock and then in anger at Youngblood.

"We got him," said the black haired brother," you just take her to safety." Big Mac did as he was told. He lifted her on his back and carried her to shelter. Youngblood smiled at the brothers who just smiled back.

"Hope you're ready for this," said one of the brothers.

"Oh I'm ready alright," said Youngblood happily. Then they all charged at each other. Twilight shot a pony in the head with a beam. Greatheart crushed a pony's head on the ground. Speedchaser sliced a pony's head clear off its body. Pinkie Pie pulled a pony apart with a spell. Derpy shoved a knife down another pony's throat. Applejack penetrated a pony's head with an axe. Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Light both slammed a pony on the ground hard breaking all of his bones in his body. Starshine Twinkle shot a pony in the head with an arrow. The Cutie Mark Crusaders stayed in a group and just began to kill one pony after another. Applejack looked at the three of them.

"Now that ya'll are older," said Applejack bucking a pony in the face," ya'll are very good fighters." The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at her smiling.

"Thank's big sis," said Applebloom smiling. Youngblood's gang retreated and jumped in the trees. Youngblood's face was bleading and had cuts all over it. He spit out blood and stared at the brothers.

"You want to go another round?" asked the brother on the right. Youngblood saw that his gang retreated. He wiped his face with his hoof and then jumped in the trees as well. The brothers smiled and then stared at the others.

"Everypony ok?" asked the brother on the left. They all nodded. There were surprisingly no deaths, but there were very severe injuries. Fluttershy gained consciousness. She stared up at Big Mac and smiled. He helped her up and guided her to the front of the group. Nightcore healed Angel and he returned back to Fluttershy. Angel hugged Fluttershy's hoof making her smile. Then they heard a loud explosion. They all looked behind them and saw Youngblood and his gang all in their grim form, but they saw something with them as well. It was a giant pony with a bunch of armor on it. It was as big as a Giant Renovy. It had glowing red eyes, spikes all over the armor, and it had sharp teeth. Youngblood shouted out in a battle cry. Then they all charged at them.

"We need to cross this last bridge and we'll all be out of the Everfree Forest for good," shouted Twilight Sparkle," everypony go! We'll hold them off! Big Mac, take Fluttershy!" Then Twilight, Greatheart, Speedchaser, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Light, Nightcore, and the brothers were defending the ponies. Everypony was rushing to the other side of the bridge. They began shooting at the giant pony, but the beams reflected off of it.

"He's too strong," shouted Greatheart," we must get out of here!" Then they all made their way on the bridge. They crossed the bridge and then somepony cut the bridge making it fall down. Everypony looked up and their eyes all grew wide in shock.

"Applejack what are you doing," shouted Twilight," you'll die!" Applejack didn't cross the bridge. She stayed at the other end.

"Ya'll go on ahead," shouted Applejack," ah will hold them off! Don't you dare come back for me! Tell Applebloom that I love her, and to stay strong! Ah will miss ya'll! Get to Canterlot! Go, Get out of here!" Then she pulled a sword out of a pouch and swung it at a pony cutting off its head. She swung rapidly at the group killing one pony after another. She cut a pony's head off and tossed its body off the cliff. She looked at her friends with tears in her eyes.

"What are ya'll still doing here," shouted Applejack," go!" Then she continued to attack Youngblood's gang. Twilight and her friends began to tear up.

"Let's go," said one of the brothers," she wants us to leave. Let's let her die knowing that her friends are safe and on their way to save Equestria." They all nodded and began to leave. Twilight and her friends took a last glance at Applejack and had tears pouring down their faces. Applejack swung the sword at a pony killing him. Then she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down and saw the tip of a dagger. She began to breathe heavily. She looked behind her and saw Youngblood smiling.

"Too bad you won't see your friends die," said Youngblood," they'll parish…along with you." A giant pony walked up to her and raised his double sided axe. He swung his axe down and it hit her in the chest. Twilight and her friends, along with everypony else, heard a scream. It was Applejack's last scream of her life. Twilight and the group began sobbing knowing that their friend is now dead.

"Come on everypony," said Rainbow Dash in tears," we must continue our journey. We're almost there." They all nodded in sadness and continued walking. This is going to be a long, miserable, journey.

**A/N**

**There you have it. The next chapter of the story. Let me know what you think about it. What will happen next? Will the rest of the group survive? What, or who, else will they come across? Will they be able to stop Youngblood and his growing army? Find out in the next chapters. See you later. BROHOOF/)**


	10. The Negotiation Of Two Deadly Ponies

**A/N**

**I ain't got anything to say, so read on to see what happens next and hopefully you enjoy.**

[Everfree Forest]

"I'm getting tired of these ponies! They're getting on my last nerves," shouted Youngblood angrily. Their faces were back to normal," we have killed one of their friends, but that's not enough! I need to destroy all of them!" He picked up Applejack's dead body and sank his teeth into her neck. He began to drain her blood from her body. He licked his lips in delight. He threw her down on the ground. Then he got up and walked towards the edge of the Everfree Forest where there used to be a bridge. He saw something at the other end. It looked like a pony made of bones. He squinted to make sure he was seeing clearly, and it was, in fact, a pony made of bones. After a moment passed, more and more of the ponies showed up. Youngblood was confused; he has never seen these before. Then his gang walked to the edge to see what he was looking at. They all were puzzled as well. Then a Renovy shouted out to them. He was bigger than most of them.

"What are you and your gang doing here alone in the forest?" asked Bonerip.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Youngblood curiously.

"Ah. You must be the leader," Bonerip said in a matter-in-fact tone," allow me to introduce myself. I am Bonerip, the leader of the Renovies, and we have been recently betrayed by One Trick Pony."

"Would you like to get revenge on him?" asked Youngblood smiling. Bonerip saw his smile and got curious.

"That would be something," said Bonerip," what did you have in mind?"

"I want to kill One Trick Pony just a badly as you do. We both want to, so we should work together. What do you say?"

"We'll kill him for sure?"

"Yes we will. We both can make him suffer along with the rest of Equestria!"

"I think that we would love to work with you. We're in."

"We just one problem though. We can't get to the other end of the cliff."

"No problem. We've got it covered." Bonerip motioned the Renovies to stack on top of each other. They began to change form into a bridge. The Giant Renovies lifted the bridge made of bones to the cliff. They slid it to the other side, so that Youngblood and his gang could cross. Youngblood looked surprised and fascinated how these creatures work. They crossed the bridge and they all met up at the other end. The Giant Renovies lifted the bridge and brought it to their side. The Renovies transformed back into their normal form. Youngblood was watching in awe as the Renovies changed their forms. Bonerip noticed his surprised look.

"You've never seen our kind before," said Bonerip," have you?"

"I'm afraid not," said Youngblood smiling," you guys are fascinating creatures." Bonerip looked at him. Then he held his hoof out to him.

"Welcome to my group," Bonerip said as Youngblood shook his hoof," we're called Renovies. We have the ability to change any part of our body, or our entire body, to anything we want." Youngblood's eyes were wide. He stared at the Renovy army and his gang as they began to talk with the Renovies.

"Anything you want?" asked Youngblood.

"Anything we want," said Bonerip.

"So like shape-shifting?"

"Yeah…whatever that is," said Bonerip.

"We seem to be getting along fine," said Youngblood," both our armies are getting along, especially our big guys." They both stared at the Giant Renovies and Giant Ponies as they were chatting amongst themselves. Some of them were standing side by side to see who was taller. They were telling each other how many ponies they've killed. The others were having a good time telling jokes. Some of Youngblood's crew looked at the hooded Renovies and wanted to wear hoods as well. The hooded Renovies gave some of Youngblood's crew hoods. They were giving each other brohoofs and friendly nudges.

"Time we go," said Youngblood," don't you think?"

"I know the way to Canterlot," said Bonerip," all of you get ready! We're on our way!" They all grabbed their stuff and continued their journey. The Giants were on the sides of the group. There was a loud thud with every step they took. Bonerip could smell the ponies flesh from here.

"They came this way," said Bonerip smelling the air," I can smell them. Let's go everypony! They're not too far from us! Let's have an early dinner!" Then they all started to run towards the scent of Twilight's group. Bonerip and Youngblood were in the front of the group leading their army. In the bushes were Timberwolves watching the group. They began to follow them to the group of fresh meat.

**A/N**

**There you have it; the first chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed it. Will Twilight's group survive? Will anypony be able to stop the growing army of Youngblood and Bonerip? What else will stand in the way of Twilight and Canterlot? Find out in the next chapters. See you guys later. BROHOOF/)**


	11. A Crazy Little Day In Canterlot

**A/N**

**Hello everybody, how're you doing? Here's the next chapter of the story. Hope you like it. Read on to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

_**WARNING:**_

_**This chapter contains adult language,**_

_**And suggestive themes. But you already know that,**_

_**So read on to see what happens next.**_

_**Dirty themes and Dirty humor(jokes)**_

_**In this chapter. Don't read if you are**_

_**Easily grossed out. This doesn't break**_

_**Any rules, for this has no rated M material.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

[Canterlot]

Princess Luna was pacing back and forth worriedly. The others were looking at her with a confused look. Salazar looked around the room and then to the door where Princess Celestia took One Trick Pony.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Salazar.

"I just received new from Spike," said Luna," Applejack has died."

"I thought that Princess Celestia only got news from him," said Ardorwolf.

"She does," said Luna," but she's in her room and I was the only one out here."

"Excuse me you poor blind girl," said the giant pony," but we're in here too."

"I'm a mare," said Luna annoyed," and I know that you're in here too. What I meant was that I am the only other princess in here."

"I'm a beautiful princess too," said the giant pony changing his size, and form into Princess Luna, and mimicking her," you like my long hair? Do my eyes look pretty? You like my dress? Am I beautiful like you?" He leaned on Princess Luna smiling. The others were laughing. She just put her hoof on his face and pushed him away. He transformed back into his original form and size. Princess Luna looked at him annoyed.

"They've been in there for a long time," said Hope Rarity Scratch.

"I agree with you on that," said Ardorwolf," who do you think will win?"

"Oh my…what they're doing…," said Luna disgustedly," is not…a game. What is wrong with you ponies?" Ardorwolf and his friends laughed.

"Hey…we're strange," said Ardorwolf," we're One Trick Pony's friends. There's bound to be jokes and pranks to happen. Trust me…there's a lot more of us around Canterlot. We have lots of friends, and we all like to joke around." Princess Luna walked away disgusted. She had so many thoughts going through her head.

"You think you can beat me if we go a round or two?" asked the ninja mare to Ardorwolf. Princess Luna stopped in her tracks and flew fast at the two.

"NO! You will not…be doing that in this room," shouted Luna with disgust," what…is it with you?" Ardorwolf and the mare looked at her confused.

"Uhhhh…," said the mare smiling," we weren't talking about that."

"Oh…," said Luna blushing in embarrassment," I thought…you were…never mind."

"If we were talking about that," said the mare," I would've lost. He could last for a long time. He's beaten me once, and I'll tell you, it was ginorm…"

"I think that we're done talking about this," interrupted Luna," I know I brought it up, but we're done." Luna walked away from the group full of disgust. Then a pony walked in the room. She was all black from head to hoof. She had smoke rising from all around her body. She was accompanied by her mate who looked exactly like her, just with a male figure. He was a bit bigger and more muscular then she was. They both had eyes that glow a very bright white. The giant pony saw them first and greeted them.

"Ah look who finally made it," shouted the giant pony in glee," glad you can join the party. We're just hanging out right now, but once everybody comes in then I'll set out the party." Hope Rarity Scratch looked at him with a confused look.

"Uhh…don't you mean everypony?" asked Hope Rarity Scratch.

"What was that?" asked the giant pony.

"You said everybody," said Hope Rarity Scratch," don't you mean everypony?"

"Oh that," said the giant pony, well I don't say all the things that you people say."

"What are people?" asked Hope Rarity Scratch.

"I meant to say ponies," said the giant pony," you wouldn't understand. None of you will understand. I don't feel like explaining, so let's just forget about I and move on." Everypony looked at him for a while, and then got back to talking with each other. They all laughed and had a good time. Hope Rarity Scratch just forgot about the talk and joined the group of ponies. Then Princess Celestia's room door popped open. Everypony looked at her direction wide-eyed. She was breathing heavily and her hair was all messed up, as if she just woke up. The all black mare looked at her and smiled. One Trick Pony brought Princess Celestia back into the room. The door closed behind them. _Ding! Ding!_

"Aaaaaaand we go into round 2!" shouted the giant pony, Luna's size, who was sitting behind a table with a bell on it. Ardorwolf was to his left.

"What do you think about this one Dave?" asked the pony mimicking an announcer's voice.

"I don't know Billy," said Ardorwolf also mimicking an announcer," this seems to be an unfair round. Princess Celestia is being pounded."

"I'm with you on that one Dave," said the pony staring in front of him," she would need a miracle to get out of this one."

"I agree," said Ardorwolf," her opponent is a really tough one. He comes from a family of giants...and that goes in all ways."

"We can now hear the cries of Celestia as she is cornered," said the pony," this could be all over folks."

"I think you may be right," said Ardorwolf," you can hear her crying loudly."

[Celestia's Room]

**THIS SCENE IS CUT OUT BECAUSE IT DOES NOT FOLLOW THE RULES, SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS PART OF THE STORY THEN YOU CAN FIND THE RATED M VERSION ON MY PAGE IN A FEW DAYS. MAYBE TOMORROW! SORRY FOR THE DISSAPOINTMENT!**

[Outside of Celestia's Room]

"It's all over folks," shouted the pony," she has broken down! And she has squirted all over the place!" He pointed at the whip cream can that blew up in Luna's hand squirting all over the room.

"I mean that in all ways," shouted the pony matter-in-factly,"the whip cream can and Princess Celestia!"

"I don't think we needed to hear that Billy," said Ardorwolf," we will check in with the contestants to find out how they felt!" The other ponies looked at them laughing except for Luna who was disgusted by the entire act. The two jokers walked towards the room doors. Luna stopped them in their tracks. They looked at her in shock.

"You will do no such thing," said Luna," you will just stop and wait for everypony else to come." They both looked disappointed.

"Oh alright," said the pony walking away. Ardorwolf followed him in disapproval. Luna looked inside the room and saw the two ponies passed out. She closed the door and locked it. Then she went back to the group.

**A/N**

**There you have it, the 11****th**** chapter of the story. Hope you…wait…there's nothing to enjoy in that chapter…hope you didn't enjoy it! What will happen next? Will there be a round 3? Will the two jokers be back for more joking around? What other tricks will they pull off? Find out in the next chapters. See you later! BROHOOF/)**


	12. A Bloody Night

**A/N**

**Hey guys. Sorry for that last chapter. If it bugged you then I apologize. This chapter has nothing sexual in it. Letting you guys know. Also, when I say Brute Grim, or Brute Renovy, I mean 'Giant.' You got it? Read on to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

[Everfree Forest]

Bonerip and Youngblood's army were all walking together in a pack, and the two leaders were in the front. They were coming closer to Twilight's pack. Bonerip held his hoof up signaling for everypony to stop. They all came to a halt. He turned his hoof into a blade and jabbed into the ground. He set out signals through the underground to other Renovy groups in the forest letting them know of their presence. Youngblood walked up to Bonerip with a smile on his face.

"Are we ready to send our soldiers?" asked Youngblood looking at him

"You know," said Bonerip with a matter in fact tone," how much do our Brute friends get to have some fun? We always send our smaller fighters. I think it's time to send our Brutes after them." Youngblood thought for a moment.

"You're right," said Youngblood," they don't have as much fun as our other friends. Let's send them instead."

"I don't know," said Bonerip in a teasing tone," there will be a lot of bloodshed…hmmm…shall we?"

"I think we shall," said Youngblood. Then they both smiled at the direction of Twilight's group.

[Twilight Sparkle's Group]

Twilight was in the front of the group, still sad about Applejack's death. Everypony was still sad about her death. Fluttershy was limping from her wounds that Youngblood gave her. Big Mac was on her side aiding her as she walked. Speedchaser was a distance behind the two, walking with Greatheart. Zecora walked up to Fluttershy and handed her a satchel. Fluttershy grabbed it and looked at it. Then she looked back at her with a weak expression.

"I know that killing is something that you hate the most," said Zecora," so I made this for you. I have not yet tested it out, but it should work. It takes over one's wicked mind, and fills it with love and joy. This also weakens the mind so that you may take control over the wicked mind. All you have to do is put it over your victim's face." Fluttershy looked at the satchel and smiled. She hugged Zecora.

"Thank you Zecora," said Fluttershy weakly. Zecora smiled and released from the hug.

"Anything for a friend," said Zecora before walking off.

"Man this pony's good," said Speedchaser. Greatheart rolled his eyes," too good. He's attracting Fluttershy with his charming attitude. I have to do a lot to get her back."

"She was never yours in the first place," said Greatheart irritated," you almost had her, but you're too much of a showoff. You're like that rainbow fellow that thinks he's better than anypony."

"No I'm not," said Speedchaser," he's worse. He's like twenty times worse than me." Then they heard a pounding of wings. It sounded like a violent pound, as if something big were coming their way. Everypony looked up at the sky. They didn't see anything at first, but they all got into a defensive stance.

"Everypony be prepared," shouted Nightcore," we can't lose any more ponies! There are very few of us still alive! We must survive!" Then a giant shadow covered the area. Everypony looked at their surroundings. Then the bushes, and trees, began to tremble violently. There were grouls, roars, shouts, and grunts all around the ponies. Some ponies aimed their weapons at the trees and bushes, while the others aimed at the sky. Then they saw eyes open up in the shadows. Everypony gasped and got ready. Then it got quiet and everything stood still. Some of the ponies lowered their weapons.

"We're hallucinating," shouted a random stallion in the crowd," can't you see? Nature is playing tricks on us! We should all know better!" Then an axe came flying out of the bushes and decapitated him. Everypony gasped in horror. The stallion's head fell in front of Pinkie Pie. She let out a little surprised gasp.

"Remember when I did this to somepony," asked Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Light laughed and nodded his head in agreement," I only did it once because it was kind of boring and hard to decapitate a pony."

"Awwwww! Are you seriously talking about this right now?" asked Derpy. Then a horde of Brute Renovies and Grims came charging from the bushes, the trees, and the sky. Everypony began shooting at the Brutes. They made their way closer to Twilight's group.

"We're going to need a lot of help to take these guys on," said Speedchaser looking at Greatheart," hint, hint." Greatheart smiled and then he gave his weapons to somepony to use.

"You better not have lost it," said Greatheart smiling.

"Trust me," said Speedchaser pulling out an orb," I didn't." Greatheart smiled at Speedchaser as he swallowed the orb.

"Everypony use those orbs I gave you," shouted Greatheart. Everypony pulled out an orb," all you have to do is swallow it!" Everypony swallowed the orb and got back into their defensive stance.

"Ready for this?" asked Greatheart. Everypony looked at the incoming giants. Then they all turned into gold, and their manes turned into flames. A Brute Renovy roared as he slammed his hooves on Greatheart. He crushed him into the ground. The Renovy laughed, but then his hoof was blown off his leg. Greatheart came out of the ground and jumped on the Renovy causing him to fall. Speedchaser flew towards a Brute Grim. He flew in his mouth and out the back of his head. The Brute Grim fell to the ground with his mouth open. Then everypony began to attack the Brutes. A Brute Renovy bit a pony right in half. The pony's corpse shook as it fell to the ground. A Brute Grim and Brute Renovy both teamed up and charged at Greatheart. Speedchaser was busy fighting off a Brute Grim. Greatheart looked up and saw them coming. He charged at the two Brutes. The Grim grabbed his double edged axe and swung it downward. It shattered as it hit Greatheart. The Grim looked in shock as his axe broke. Greatheart punched the Grim and then kicked him back. The Renovy stabbed the ground causing a bunch of other spikes popping out of the ground. The spikes were going towards Greatheart. Greatheart shot a beam at the spikes, breaking them all. The Renovy turned his hoof into a hammer and slammed it on Greatheart. He caught it with his hooves and struggled to keep it from slamming him. The Renovy was struggling trying to crush him. Then Greatheart moved the hammer out of the way and shot a beam at the Renovy. The Grim swung his hoof at Greatheart. Greatheart caught his hoof as well. The Grim looked at him and smiled. Then the Grim began to turn into gold, and flames covered his whole body. The Grim let out a roar and lifted both his hooves. He swung both of them downward at him. Greatheart moved out of the way dodging them. The Grim looked at him and charged at him. Then mud hit him in the face. The Grim stopped and wiped it off with a confused look. One of the twin brother's walked in front of the Grim holding a clipboard. He had a fake mustache on, and was dressed up as all fancy.

"Hello, and welcome to'a Mr. Washy Wash McWashy Washer's club," said the brother. The Grim had a confused look on his face.

"Whoo! You got yer self in a bunch mah friend," said the other brother, who was on top of the Grim's head. He was wearing a fake mustache as well, but dressed as a repairs men and was dirty," I can get you washed in no time. Just let me put on these hideous looking gloves, and not the awesome ones that I wanted really badly." The other brother rolled his eyes. The Grim looked at Greatheart with a confused, and frightened, look on his face. Greatheart shrugged.

Rainbow Dash flew around killing Brutes. She saw one chasing Derpy. Derpy opened up her wings, revealing a bunch of knives. Then she flung the blades, from her wing, to the Brutes. The knives hit the brutes all over their body. They fell to the ground dead. Rainbow Dash heard a loud boom. She looked up and saw Rainbow Light flying fast towards the ground. He just did a sonic rainboom. He was yelling as he was flying downward. A Grim cut off more than eighteen pony's heads with one swing of his axe. He began to laugh and taunt the others to come closer. Then Rainbow Light flew right through his head. Rainbow Light hit the ground hard causing the ground to shake. Everypony, and the Brutes, tried to keep their balance. Rainbow Light stood up and dusted himself off. Many Brutes have been killed already.

"You have any children?" asked one of the brothers. The Grim thought for a bit. Then he shook his head no.

"Anything bad you've done these past few minutes?" asked the brother. The brother on the Grim was strapping on something to the Grim. The Grim shook his head up and down happily.

"What was the bad thing you did?" asked the brother.

"I killed ponies, and spilled their guts to the ground," said the Grim," and every pony we kill becomes a Grim or Renovy like us."

"Very nice mam," said the brother. The Grim looked at him angrily.

"Alright," said the brother on top of the Grim," you're all set. Just stand here for fifteen seconds and these will clean up the spots that I missed. You can't move though or else it won't work." The Grim nodded in annoyance. The brother jumped down from the Grim.

"Thank you for'a shoppin' at Mr. Washy Wash McWashy Washer's Club," said the brother putting the pen down," hope you enjoyed your stay." The brothers walked towards Greatheart and stood beside him. They all looked at the TNT strapped to the Grim. 5…4…3…2…

"Is it almost…" BOOM! The TNT exploded. A big dust cloud occurred. When the dust cloud cleared out, the Brute Grim was still standing there. He was smiling. Then Rainbow Dash flew through his head. The Grim fell to the ground dead. Greatheart smiled and nodded his head in thanks. She nodded back.

The two Brute leaders, Renovy and Grim, stood twenty yards away from the fight. They saw as their brethren were being slaughtered. The two Brutes looked at each other. Both their eyes glow a bright red. The Brute Renovy transformed himself into a suit of armor, and a horn with a skull on it. The Brute Grim put on the armor and picked up the horn. He made his way towards the fight. The Grim held his axe up, so that the Renovy could put some coating around that as well. After the axe was covered with a coat of bones, the Grim held up the horn. The other Brutes saw him and nodded their heads.

"Do it!" shouted a bunch of Brutes. Then the leader raised the horn to his mouth. He inhaled a big breath of air and blew into the horn. This gave all the other Brutes the curse of a Grim. This curse powered up all the others causing them to become faster and stronger, and the ability to mimic one pony's ability. The Brutes began to charge at Twilight's group. Rainbow Dash flew towards them as fast as she could and went right through four of them. They fell to the ground dead. Twilight Sparkle was rapidly shooting at the Brutes. A couple Brutes began to turn into gold. The Brutes began kill a bunch of ponies. Pinkie Pie shot a Brute through its chest. Then she grabbed a brute by the head and tugged hard. She began to yell out as she pulled on the head. Then she ripped the head off of its body. The Grim fell to the ground with blood squirting out of its neck. Then the leader Brute lifted his axe and shot lightening at the other Brutes, giving the Brutes more energy. The Brutes charged at the group again. They began to decapitate ponies. Rainbow Dash was in the sky watching the Brutes. Then she flew down fast and flew right through two Brutes killing them. She took to the skies again. Rainbow Light stayed on the ground helping the ground ponies. The Brutes were closing in on the group. The ponies were holding off pretty well. Nightcore smelled a bad stench. He looked behing him and saw eyes glowing in the bushes. He saw the silhouette of a creature, and he recognized it right away. They were Timberwolves. He looked to the side and saw a cliff. Then he thought of an idea. He looked around at the group of ponies. He watched as they were being decapitated, eaten, ripped apart, and torn open. He watched as Greatheart's hoof was ripped off of his body by the Brute leader. Rainbow Dash saw the Brute leader and was aiming at his head.

"I'm about to dominate these Brute chumps," she said to herself. She flew down towards the Brute Leader as he raised his axe ready to end Greatheart's life. Then he turned around and swung at the incoming gold Pegasus. Rainbow Dash tackled him to the ground hard, but he was still alive. He blocked her with his hoof and then grabbed her by the head. He threw her to the ground. Derpy and the others watched in horror. They began to charge at the Brutes. Rainbow Light flew fast by everypony and towards the Brutes. The Brute leader hit him with his axe, sending him back far. Rainbow Dash got back up with an angry expression on her face. The Brutes mimicked her gold form. Now they were all gold. One Brute dared to attack her. Rainbow Dash was hit hard in the face. She got back up right away and hit the Brute hard sending him flying back. She grabbed a Brute by the hoof and flung him across at a group of Brutes.

"Get out of here," shouted Rainbow Dash fighting off the Brutes," hurry up! I can hold off these weaklings!" Then a Brute grabbed her around her neck. She flapped her wings furiously, and kicked violently. Another Brute grabbed her legs. She began to move ferociously and grunted out loud trying to break free. Then they both began to tug in different directions. She was moving all over the place trying to break free. Then they ripped her in half. Everypony gasped at the scene. They tossed her corpse on the ground, and charged at Twilight's group. Everypony's gold effect wore off, and now they weren't as strong as they were. Everypony began to retreat away from the attacking Brutes.

"Nooooo!" shouted Derpy. Then Nightcore looked at the charging Brutes.

"Everypony jump off the cliff!" shouted Nightcore. Everypony began to run towards the cliff. The Brutes grabbed some ponies and ripped them apart. Some of them bit them in half. Speedchaser was carrying Greatheart to safety. A Brute Renovy shot off Speedchaser's left wing. Speedchaser fell to the ground, and let go of Greatheart. Greatheart looked at him with a worried look.

"Nightcore," shouted Speedchaser with blood pouring down from his wound and mouth," take Greatheart to safety! Please keep everypony safe, and make sure nopony else gets hurt! There are too many ponies dying today! Promise me!" Greatheart looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"What about you?" asked Nightcore running towards them.

"I'll be fine," said Speedchaser," just take him to safety!"

"Alright then," said Nightcore sadly," I'll see you again?"

"No you won't," said Speedchaser standing up angrily," not today. Not ever. Keep them safe you hear?"

"Yes sir," said Nightcore picking up Greatheart.

"Speedchaser don't," said Greatheart weakly," don't be doing this _lonewolf _stuff. You can make it. Come with us."

"No," said Speedchaser, picking up a sword," sorry Greatheart. I'll hold them off. Now get the heck out of here." Nightcore flew towards the cliff. Speedchaser turned towards the Brutes. He began to walk towards them, and then started up into a sprint. He held out a yellow orb and looked at it. He had a tear roll down his eye. He swallowed the orb and kept on running. The Brutes all raised their weapons and went after him. Speedchaser smiled and jumped in the air. He jumped on a Brute Renovy's head and pushed himself off. He was in the air and spread his one wing out. His eyes had tears pouring down his face. He had a smile on his face as he remembered the past. He had a flashback of his family, Greatheart, the fun things they did together, the day he met Fluttershy, and how he helped save Equestria from the evil. He landed on the ground and looked at the Brute Leader. He raised his sword in the air and threw it at the leader. The Brute leader caught it and stared at him with a grim smile. Speedchaser rose an eyebrow smiling. The Brute Leader's smile faded, and he looked at the sword again. It exploded in his face and he fell to the ground limp. Then Speedchaser stood up tall and proud. He looked at the sky as it faded into darkness. He closed his eyes and smiled. He breathed in one last breath of fresh air, and then exhaled. The Brutes closed in on him with their weapons raised. His skin began to glow a very bright yellow. The Brutes jumped on him and began to stab him and gut him. Speedchaser then exploded sending all the Brutes back, and killing them. Greatheart looked at the scene with his eyes wide in shock. Everypony was nearing the cliff, and the ones who were at the edge of the cliff jumped off. They landed in the water at the bottom of the cliff. Some ponies looked back at the explosion, which is now replaced by a giant dust cloud. Everypony sighed in relief. Then they looked back at the dust cloud and saw a silhouette. It was giant silhouette. Then the leader walked out of the dust cloud and stared at the ponies. Nearly half of his skin was missing, and his jaw bone was sticking out of his skin. He had a rib stabbing through the side of his stomach. His left side of his face was all bone, and his eye was missing. Then behind him came more and more Brutes. They all roared and growled at the ponies. Then the Brute Leader grabbed his rib and snapped it back in place, grunting a little. Everypony watched in horror.

"Get to the cliff!" shouted Nightcore. Then everypony began to jump off the cliff and safe to the bottom.

"BRING ME THEIR SOULS!" shouted the Brute Leader. Then they began to charge at the ponies and attack them. They were killing them off. One Brute grabbed Applebloom by the hoof. She fell to the ground and began to kick the Brute's hoof. Scootaloo and Sweetybelle stopped and ran to help their friend. Scootaloo grabbed a spear and threw it at the Brute's eye. Sweetybelle got a diamond from her bag and used her magic to make it puncture the Brute's skull. The Brute fell to the ground limp. Scootaloo and Sweetybelle helped Applebloom up off the ground.

_**NOTE THAT THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ARE OLDER NOW. THEY ARE NOT FILLIES NOMORE. LETTING YOU KNOW.**_

Applebloom smiled at them both. Two Brutes charged at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They all ran towards the cliff. One Brute, Grim, jumped in the air and landed in front of the three friends. It grabbed its axe and swung it at the ground. They dodged it and began to run towards the cliff. The other Brute, Renovy, turned its hoof into a blade and jabbed it at Applebloom. Sweetybelle went in front of the blade and caught it with her hooves. Applebloom and Scootaloo stopped and aided Sweetybelle. Scootaloo kicked the blade as hard as she can, breaking the blade. The Brute yelled in pain. Sweetybelle pulled a piece of the blade out of her stomach. She began to bleed. Applebloom put Sweetybelle's arm around her shoulder and began to walk.

"Come on Scootaloo!" shouted Applebloom. Scootaloo ran beside them. They were almost to the edge of the cliff. Scootaloo was pulled back by a chain. The Brute Grim dragged her closer to him. Applebloom looked back at her.

"Let's go after her," said Sweetybelle weakly. Applebloom nodded in agreement.

"Don't come for me," shouted Scootaloo," Go! The cliff is right there!" Scootaloo broke free from the chains and began to run towards her friends. The Brutes began to chase her. Applebloom and Sweetybelle watched her. Scootaloo grabbed both of her friends and jumped down the cliff taking them with her. The three friends landed in water. The Brutes stopped at the edge of the cliff. They were scared of jumping. They all roared in irritation as the three mares escaped. They all heard growling and turned around. A huge horde of Timberwolves began closing in on them. The Brutes all turned to face them wielding their weapons, or turning their hooves into blades. A Timberwolf walked closer to the Brutes. Then the Timberwolves sprinted towards the Brutes hungry.

[Bottom of the Cliff]

Everypony that survived gathered into a cave that had a shield around it. The Cutie Mark Crusaders got out of the water and smiled at each other.

"Everypony get inside," said Twilight Sparkle.

"We will rest here for tonight," said Nightcore. The three friends walked towards the cave. Derpy was sobbing as she remembered Rainbow Dash being torn in half. The others were trying to comfort her. Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetybelle all felt sorry for her. Then three Brutes landed on the ground. Scootaloo turned around and she was snatched by the leader. Everypony began to shoot at the Brutes. The leader brute bit Scootaloo's head and tore it off from her body. Applebloom and Sweetybelle both stared in horror.

"Scootaloo!" shouted Applebloom.

"You bastard!" shouted Sweetybelle taking a sword from Ngithcore and raising it. Twilight and Nightcore pulled them inside of the cave, and sealed the cave with a shield. The Brutes tried to break in, but they couldn't. They went to their leader, and they split Scootaloo into three parts. They all began to eat her. Everypony was sobbing and crying in fright, or from the losses of friends and family. Applebloom and Sweetybelle were crying as they saw their friends get killed in gruesome ways.

"We will rest here for tonight," shouted one of the brothers who felt sorry for everypony," we have lost many friends and family today."

"But we will be triumphant," shouted the other brother," we will make them pay for their evil ways! Everypony get some rest!"

"We have a big day tomorrow!" shouted the other brother. Then they both went to a corner and flopped to the ground exhausted from the fight. Then they fell asleep in an instant.

"My leg has never been torn off like that," shouted Greatheart crying," I don't know what those damn things were, but they will suffer for killing two of the ponies I care about most! Aaahhhhhh!" Greatheart began to scream in anger. He remembered his friend sacrificing himself to buy them time, and Scootaloo's head being bitten off. Twilight was crying from the loss of five of her friends; Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Speedchaser, and Scootaloo. Fluttershy was comforting Derpy, but she was crying as well. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Light were trying to heal Greatheart's torn off leg. After hours of sadness, hate, killing, and horror, everypony fell asleep. This was a tragic day for everypony. Then one of the brothers woke up instantly. He looked up with a worried look.

"Where's Starshine Twinkle?" he asked himself with wide eyes.

**A/N**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think about the story so far. Will they survive the next day? When will they react? Did the teamwork of Grims and Renovies have a major effect on the ponies? What happened to Starshine Twinkle?Stay tuned to see what happens next. See yu later. BROHOOF/)**


	13. Not All of us are Bad

**A/N**

**Hey guys. How're you doing? Here is the next chapter of the story, and I hope you guys like it. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter as well. Read on to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

[Youngblood and Bonerip's Camp]

The Brutes have returned back to the camp with smiles on their faces. Bonerip and Youngblood smiled as the Brutes made their way back. The Brute Leaders were in the front of the group. They all bowed as they were in front of the two _true _leaders.

"Ah for crying out loud," said Youngblood," you don't have to bow every time."

"It feels nice though," said Bonerip," being bowed down to. Anyway, how was the attack?"

"It was a success," said the Brute Renovy leader.

"We've lost a good amount of soldiers," said the Brute Grim leader," but we got more back, as you can see. We were attacked by Timberwolves at the end of the fight, but we managed to scare them off." Bonerip and Youngblood looked at the army that has grown.

"I'm impressed," said Bonerip," any major ponies you killed?"

"Yes we did," said the Brute Grim leader," there was this rainbow Pegasus who has killed a lot of our soldiers, but we got her. She wasn't able to become one of us because we tore her in half."

"Hey that's alright with me," said Youngblood," that Pegasus got on my nerves the most. You should be proud. I'll add a bonus in just for killing her."

"Anypony else?" asked Bonerip curiously.

"We also killed a young pegasus," said the Brute Renovy leader," she had purplish, pinkish, hair. He bit her head off. We also killed another Pegasus, male this time; well he killed himself I guess you can say. He killed a large amount of our army when he blew himself up."

"Interesting," said Youngblood," now who would blow themselves up knowing that it wouldn't stop the enemy."

"He got my face pretty good," said the Brute Grim leader," he threw a sword at me. I caught it, but it blew up in my face. Now I've never seen a sword that can explode, so I had no idea of the explosion."

"It's alright," said Bonerip," I've encountered those before. It gives you quite a surprise if you've never seen one before."

"You can go to the center of the camp," said Youngblood," there is plenty of food and drinks waiting for you. You all deserve a meal after the challenging attack. They're pretty tough for ponies."

"Yes they are," said both of the Brute leaders,"there are still two of us at the bottom of the cliff. They wanted to stay there and wait for the ponies to come out of their cave."

"Alright then," said Bonerip," let them have their fun."

Then they all made their way to the center of the camp. Youngblood and Bonerip sat down and drank blood from a cup. Bonerip set his cup down and looked into the woods. He stared at them for a while. Youngblood saw him staring at the woods. He looked there. He saw nothing. But then a Renovy's silhouette was seen. Youngblood had a puzzled look on his face.

"Why isn't he joining the others?" asked Youngblood curiously.

"He's different," said Bonerip angrily," he likes the ponies and wants them to stay alive. He hates us." He took another sip of his blood drink. "He's not the only one however. There are others like him. They protect the ponies from us. I have a feeling that he's a spy."

"How come they like the ponies," asked Youngblood," if you don't like them then why'd you create them?"

"I didn't," said Bonerip in a matter-in-fact tone," they were unexpectedly made. I didn't know about them till a group attacked my army."

"Oh," said Youngblood," why don't you kill him right now then?"

"I will," said Bonerip," but I wanna see what he does. Pretend you don't notice him." The two began to drink again and just ignore the Renovy. The Renovy in the woods hid behind a bush breathing heavily. The Renovy was about in his teens and was recently infected. He was different however. He wasn't fully bones. He still had skin on him. Part of his body was bones. He was not infected fully for an unknown reason.

"Do I have to do this," asked the young Renovy," this is nearly impossible. There are too many Renovys in the camp."

"You're right," said an older Renvoy, this Renovy was all bones," well we can't do the other plan they'll shoot us just because we're still technically a Renovy."

"How do you know," asked the young Renovy," it's worth a try. I mean we're not easily punctured with arrows."

"Yes but if the pony has a strong swing then we're in trouble," said the older Renovy," just one strong swing with an axe and our skull can be split in half."

"Let's just try it," said the young Renovy," they're not far from here. And we can return their friends that we found." The older Renovy sighed and stared at him for a while.

"Sometimes I hate you," said the older Renovy," alright then. We'll go." They got up and looked at Bonerip one last time. The older Renovy turned around and faced the forest.

"Let's go," said the older Renovy," we're all going to the ponies." Then a large army of Renovies came out of hiding and ran deeper into the woods. Bonerip smiled and finished the rest of his drink.

"Ha! They're too scared," said Bonerip," I knew they wouldn't attack me."

[In the Cave]

Nightcore watched as the two Brutes, Renovy and Grim, walked in circles outside of the cave. They both had glowing red eyes. They would look at him from time to time. Nightcore sighed as they were trapped in the cave. Everypony was scared because they had nowhere else to go. Many of them were still sad about the loss of loved ones. Fluttershy watched the Brute Grim taunting them. He would grab his axe and raise it above his head and let out a roar. This Brute Grim was bigger than the rest, and his axe had weird decorations on it. He went back to walking in circles. The Brute Renovy had a spiked ball connected to a chain, spinning it arund waiting for the first attacker. Fluttershy closed her eyes and remembered her friend being torn in half. Then she opened her eyes and stared at the two Brutes with no fear. She began to walk to the opening in the cave. Nightcore saw her and stopped her.

"What are you doing," asked Nightcore," can't you see the two Brutes?"

"Yes I can," said Fluttershy," can you please put down the shields so that I can get out?"

"Why would you want to…"

"_Please_ Nightcore! Just…let me. Please." Fluttershy said. Nightore sighed and got ready to put the shield down. The two Brutes saw her and got ready. The Brute Renovy licked his teeth, and then let his tongue hang out. Nightcore looked back at Fluttershy. She nodded her head up and down. He closed his eyes and sighed. He put the shield down, and as soon as he did she bolted out of the cave fast. The Brute Renovy swung the spike ball at her, but he missed and she kicked him back. The Brute Grim raised his axe and swung downward. Fluttershy dodged it and got on top of his head. He began to thrash all over the place trying to get her off. She pulled her satchel out and opened it. She took out a mask that covered only the eyes, it had long feathers sticking out from the sides, and it had sharp needles on the inside of the mask to puncture the skin of an opponent. She raised the mask in the air, and was aiming for his eyes. She jabbed the mask over his eyes. Needles punctured the outside of his eyes causing him to scream. Then after three seconds, his eyes began to turn yellow. His skin went from black to white. He had no control over his body. He no longer knew what was going on. His mind was being filled with love and joy. Fluttershy smiled and looked at the Brute Renovy charging their way. She made the Brute Grim raise his axe and swing it at the Brute Renovy. The axe went right through the Renovy splitting him in half. Then the Brute Grim raised his axe and swung it downward at the Renovy. The axe split the Renovy's skull in half killing the Renovy instantly. Fluttershy smiled and patted the Grim's head. The Grim looked up at her and smiled. The Grim was now a good pony. She took off the mask cautiously making sure that the Grim doesn't turn evil again. Luckily it didn't. The Grim followed her to the cave. Fluttershy heard a loud crash and looked up. The Grim collided with the wall. He was too tall to get into the cave. She turned around and faced him.

"You have to stay out here and guard," said Fluttershy," I'll be back." The Grim nodded and turned around facing away from the cave. He grabbed his axe and buried the bottom of the axe in the ground. He held it up with one hoof and stood tall keeping guard. Fluttershy walked into the cave smiling.

"It's alright everypony," said Fluttershy," the situation is all takin' care of. You can come out now. We have a new friend." Angel hopped on top of her head. Everypony walked out and then they all jumped at the sight of the Grim.

"It's alright," said Fluttershy calming them down," he's good now. His mind has been filled with nice things." Zecora smiled at her knowing that she used her gift. Fluttershy smiled back and then she looked at Big Mac who stood beside her.

"Alright everypony," shouted Nightcore," we must continue our journey! Let's move out!" Then they continued their journey. They've been walking for a few hours now, and they could see Canterlot nearby. They took a few more steps and heard hoof steps. They all turn to the bushes and stare at the location where the sound came from. The bushes started shaking. Rainbow Light crouched down and spread his wings.

"I got this," sia dRainbow Light before pouncing at the bushes. He tackled a Renovy to the ground and raised his hoof ready to strike.

"No wait," shouted the Renovy in a soft voice," stop! Don't kill me please! We want to help!"

"Ha! Yeah right," shouted Rainbow Light," you're just saying that so that I can let you free."

"No I'm not," said the Renovy,"I promise. Please." Rainbow Light slowly let him go. The Renovy got up and dusted himself off. Then they both made their way to the group. Everypony raised their weapons ready to attack him.

"No stop," said Rainbow Light," he's good. Don't attack him."

"I'll call my friends," said the Renovy as he whispered something in the air. Then out of nowhere a bunch of Renovies came out into sight. Everypony stepped back in caution.

"We have a friend of yours," said the Renovy," she's badly injured. She was poisoned. We found her lying on the ground nearly dead." Two Renovies walked up to Twilight with Starshine Twinkle in between them. The two brothers hopped down from a tree and helped her. They brought her to safety.

"We were wondering where you went," said the brother with black hair.

"Yeah you got us worried," said the brother with blue hair," don't worry. We'll get you healed."

"Why aren't you guys attacking us?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"We're good Renovies," said the Renovy," we hate Bonerip and his Renovies. Not all of us are bad you know? Bonerip and his Renvies are mean."

"Yeah they are," said another Renovy," they don't like us because we want you ponies to live, and they don't. We protect you ponies from those evil Renovies."

"We wanted to know if we can aid you on your quest," said the young Renovy," we'll protect you and help fight off anything that is a threat to you."

"Yes," said another Renovy," so can we help you on your quest?" Everypony looked at each other and thought for a moment. Then Nightcore went up to the Renovy and held his hoof out.

"Welcome to the herd," said Nightcore," we could use some help." The Renovy shook his hoof and nodded in thanks.

"We should go now," said the older Renovy," Bonerip and the others aren't too far behind us."

"You're right," said Nightcore," we must keep moving. Let's go!" Everypony began to walk again, and they talked to the Renovies. One Renovy stared at the Brute Grim in awe.

"I like your giant helper," said the Renovy," looks like he had a change of heart too." Then they continued their journey to Canterlot, which was a few hundred yards in front of Twilight's group.

"It's right there!" shouted Twilight in glee," Canterlot is right there everypony! We made it!" Everypony cheered in joy. Then they all bolted to the doors. Princess Celestia and One Trick Pony saw them from the porch and told the guards to open the doors. The doors opened and Everypony walked inside. Then three wolves similar to Ardorwolf came to the front doors and blocked the Renovies.

"It's ok they're with us," said Twilight Sparkle," they're good Renovies. They'll help protect us from the bad Renovies. Also, that big guy there is with us too." The three wolves moved aside and let them in. This has been quite a journey.

"I wish the others could be here," said Twilight Sparkle referring to the ponies who have died," you'll be missed Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Rarity, Applejack, Speedchaser, and all the others who have suffered in the war." Then she caught up with her group. The guards closed the doors to Canterlot and locked them. They were now safe from Bonerip and Youngblood.

**A/N**

**There is the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think about it. What will happen next? What will everypony's reaction be no that they made it to Canterlot? What will happen next? Stay tuned to see what happens next. See you later. BROHOOF!**


	14. Mischievous Fluttershy

**A/N**

**How're you guys doing? Well, it seems that someone picked me out for a fight, and I kind of don't want to fight him. I'm a lot bigger than he is, but I hate fighting. Heh, some of you are probably like 'then why does he write nothing but fighting stories? Huh? Huh? Huhdskwahrgv kergvab jw,ivgkb zirjgvnlgb wuav4j lrbw- anyway, so yeah somebody wants to fight me tomorrow. The 2****nd**** of June. Wish me luck I guess. This is when I wish I had the mask that Fluttershy has. Pfft, I can just stick it on his face and make him good. It hurts just a little bit. They're small needles. Besides that. Hope you like the story so far. Read on to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

_**ALSO. BY THE TIME I POSTED THIS CHAPTER…THE FIGHT PROBABLY ALREADY HAPPENED BECAUSE I BEGAN TO WORK ON THIS CHAPTER THE 1**__**ST**__** OF JUNE. SOOOOOO…YEAH…JUST LETTING YOU KNOW IN CASE YOU'RE LIKE 'WAIT...ISN'T TODAY JUNE 2**__**ND**__**?" YEAH IT IS. IT'S FREAKIN SCARY TO FIGHT. THE LAST FIGHT I WENT IN WAS WITH A BRONY HATER, AND BOY WAS HE A FIGHTER! Hehehehehehe…I won by the way…against the brony hater. :D Read on to see what happens next! Enjoy!**_

[Canterlot]

Everypony was happy and chatting amongst themselves. They were glad that they finally reached Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle and Nightcore were talking with Princess Celestia, Luna, Salazar, One Trick Pony, One Trick Pony's best friend, Ardorwolf, and the Ninja Mare. They were asking One Trick Pony a bunch of questions which was irritating to him. The Renovies were with their own kind talking to each other. The twin brothers were examining the castle. The ponies that were injured were getting healed by medic ponies. Starshine Twinkle was healed and the poison was taken out of her. She made her to the group of ponies to talk. Hope Rarity Scratch was talking to Fluttershy. Everypony was getting along fine.

"So what made you become good?" asked Nightcore.

"Well, I was never bad," said One Trick Pony," I mean yeah I was bad…and killed…over a thousand ponies…but that was all anger. Princess Celestia made me good again. She is what makes me who I am. She is what gets me going. She makes me good by…" He was interrupted when Pinkie Pie jumped on his head surprising him. She let out a scream of joy.

"Look at you," shouted Pinkie Pie excitedly," you've changed! You're smaller…nicer…and look at your mouth…" she grabbed the sides of his mouth and pulled them up making it look like he's smiling"…your sharp teeth are gone…you have normal teeth! I'm glad you're good ad not bad!" She jumped off of his head and on the ground. His eyes were wide in surprise.

"That unexpectedly happened," said One Trick Pony taking deep breathes," You got me frightened."

"Oh suck it up," said Pinkie Pie friendly," you big filly." He just smiled with everypony else. Princess Celestia smiled and leaned on him. Everypony just watched them both smiling. Then they continued to talk about their journey. One Trick Pony's eyes turned red causing him pain throughout his body. He crouched down on the ground in pain. He let out a little grunt. He held his eyes closed tight. Princess Celestia was the first to react. She grabbed One Trick Pony's hoof cautiously.

"Are you alright," asked Princess Celestia worried," what's wrong?"

"I don't know," said One Trick Pony breathing heavily," I was fine and then my body just, out of nowhere, began to hurt."

"Should I call the medic?" asked Princess Celestia. One Trick Pony thought for a moment.

"If I feel this pain again then I'll go to the medics," said One Trick Pony relaxing a little," but I'll see how it goes for now."

"Alright," said Princess Celestia scared," I just don't want anything to happen to you." She helped him up. Everypony was staring at him.

"You alright?" asked Rainbow Light. One Trick Pony nodded, who still had his eyes closed. He took slow breathes. He opened them and they were back to normal. The Brute Grim was sniffing the air. He searched around the room. He looked at One Trick Pony and saw something inside of his body. Some strange looking object was on his heart. It looked like a little bug. It was injecting him with something that was causing him lose his mind. The bug wasn't a friendly, and it was slowly making One Trick Pony not a friendly either. There was only one way to take it out. Split One Trick Pony in half and rip it out of his body. The Brute Grim raised his axe and began to walk towards him. Fluttershy saw him and her eyes grew wide in shock. He could step on somepony. She flew towards him. He raised his axe and aimed at One Trick Pony's back. One Trick Pony looked up at him and his eyes grew wide.

"Whoa what the," shouted One Trick Pony frightened," what're you doing?" Fluttershy flew in front of his face.

"What are you doing," asked Fluttershy softly," why are you about to attack him? He's good."

"What is he doing?" asked One Trick Pony still scared.

"He attacks evil things," said Fluttershy.

"But I'm not evil," said One Trick Pony," I'm good."

"Hold on a second," said Fluttershy," What do you see that's bad?"

"There's something on his heart putting bad stuff inside of him," said the Grim calmly," I was going to get it out by cutting him open and ripping it out."

"There's no need for that," said Fluttershy politely," we'll just ask a medic or somepony to take it out without killing him." The Brute Grim looked ashamed and put his axe back down. Then he looked at Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry," said the Brute Grim.

"It's alright. You didn't know any better," said Fluttershy facing One Trick Pony," now don't panic, but you have a bug on your heart that's injecting you with evil stuff."

"What! How is that possible," said One Trick Pony worried," I've never been touched in my life. Well, I have but not by any bug. We need to get it out of me quick." They went over to the Medic ponies. They didn't know what to do. All their tools were back at Ponyville, which was now flooded with Renovies, Timberwolves, Griffins, dragons, and other creatures.

"I'll get it out," said One Trick Pony's friend," but it'll hurt."

"That's alright," said One Trick Pony. Then he was laid down on a table.

"Let's begin," said his friend. Then he used spell to see what was in his chest. He saw the bug and it looked like a spider with a scorpion tail. It had the symbol of a Grim on its abdomen. He grabbed a chainsaw. One Trick Pony let out a little surprised scream when he saw the chainsaw.

"I'm just kidding," said his friend putting the chainsaw away," I'm going to use magic." Then he raised his hoof and it began to glow. Then out of nowhere a bug appeared on his hoof squirming.

"Here it is," said his friend," a bug sent by a Grim. I think I know who it is."

"Youngblood," said One Trick Pony in anger. Then everypony nodded in agreement. Fluttershy thought of something and smiled.

"I have an idea," shouted Fluttershy excitedly," let's mess with them in return!" They all looked at her with a confused look.

"Just hear me out," said Fluttershy," I have a mask that turns bad ponies into good ponies. I'll have Twilight teleport me to Bonerip's base, and I'll put this mask over a large amount of their Brutes making them good. Then they'll attack Bonerip and Youngblood's army, and that'll get them in a little pickle. Well, a big pickle I guess you can say since their giant, but are you guys with me?" Everypony looked at her. They all began to think.

"Fluttershy," said One Trick Pony," you're a genius! That's a good plan to endanger Bonerip and Youngblood, and it'll be entertaining to watch. I'll put up a portal near their base, so that we can watch the scene." Fluttershy smiled. Then Twilight walked to her.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes I am," said Fluttershy," besides…this is payback for what he did to all of our friends."

"Alright then," said Twilight Sparkle. Then Twilight's horn began to glow.

"Be careful you two," said Princess Celestia. Then they both disappeared.

[Grim and Renovy Campsite]

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy were sneaking up to a big group of Brutes sleeping. There were Brute Renovies and Grims just resting for the night. Fluttershy got the mask out of her satchel. She smiled and flew to the Brute Grim's head. She put the mask over the Grim's eyes and his eyes grew wide. His eyes turned yellow. She moved on to the next Brute, which was a Renovy. She put the mask over its eyes and its eyes glowed a bright yellow. She did the same thing for another 5 minutes.

[Eighty-Nine Brutes Later]

"Fluttershy," whispered Twilight Sparkle," I think we did enough."

Ok then," whispered Fluttershy," just one more." She put the mask over a Brute Grim's eyes and watched as its eye color and coat color changed. Ninety Brutes were walking, in a large group, searching the area for any wickedness. Twilight and Fluttershy were about to teleport back, but Fluttershy saw a group of sleeping Renovies. She saw all sorts of different species of Renovies. She smiled and pulled her mask out. Twilight Sparkle stopped and her horn began to glow.

"Ok you ready Fluttershy?" asked Twilight as she turned around. She didn't see Fluttershy. She got worried and ran back to the camp. Then she saw her putting the mask on a bunch of Renovies and Grims.

"I could do the entire army if I wanted to," whispered Fluttershy excited," I already did more than one hundred-fifty, but I'll do one more, so that we can get out of here. Wait I should put this over Bonerip and Youngblood." She put the mask over a hooded Renovy, and watched it transform from bad to good.

"That'll be hard," whispered Twilight Sparkle," they live in the biggest tent, which is guarded by a large amount of Renovies and Grims."

"We can manage," whispered Fluttershy," we have a decent amount of Renovies and Grims."

"That's not enough," whispered Twilight Sparkle," come on. Let's get out of here." Then Twilight teleported them both back to Canterlot.

[Canterlot]

"We're ready," said Twilight. Everypony was lying down on the ground watching the scene. They saw over two-hundred Grims and Renovies walking around. Then they saw one of Bonerip's guards walk out of the tent to get a snack. One of the Brute Grims saw him and got his axe out. The Renovy turned around and saw the Brute Grim. Then he was sliced in half by the Grim's axe. The Brute Grim swung its axe at the tent and saw bad Renovies and Grims. He screeched in the air alerting the others of the evil ponies he found. Then they all went charging at the tent. Then all the Renovies and Grims began fighting. The good Grims and Renovies were winning the fight. Bonerip got out of his tent and saw the head of a bad Brute Grim fall in front of him. He gasped and looked at the fight in shock. Youngblood walked out and had the same expression. A bad hooded Renovy jumped in the air towards a Brute Renovy's face. Then he was pounced on by a good hooded Renovy. The Renovy began to pummel the bad Renovy to death. Then the bad Renovies began to flee from the fight. Bonerip and Youngblood were angry and fled with their remaining army. The good Renovies and Grims all stayed closely together in a pack.

"You know," said Salazar," this Brute Grims kind of lonely. Let's teleport those good Renovies and Grims over here. We'll have them walk around the hallways."

"Let's do it," said One Trick Pony. Then they both used their magic to teleport them to Canterlot. They looked around the room and saw all the ponies. They scanned them to make sure they're good.

"You can all walk around freely around the castle," said One Trick Pony.

"You can help the royal guards protect the castle from any evil ponies," said Princess Celestia. Then they all went around the castle patrolling it in groups. Some groups stayed in the room.

"You did a good job Fluttershy," said Zecora," I knew that you'd make good use of this."

"Oh thank you," said Fluttershy smiling.

**A/N**

**There's the next chapter. Hope'd you guys liked it. What will happen next? Where will Bonerip and Youngblood go to next? How will they attack now that they have a smaller army? Stay tuned to find out these answers. See you later! BROHOOF/)**


End file.
